


A Bunny Tale Part 3

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonding, Explicit Language, First Time, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-25
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: An Easter Special. Harry is an Anthropolagos, a species whose members look like humans with rabbit ears and tails. With the sex drives of rabbits, they are highly desired among wizards for certain purposes. Severus Snape purchases Harry, an unusual coney both for his black fur and his refusal to have sex.Part 3 Summary: A host of new challenges force Severus to re-evaluate his relationship with Harry.





	1. Chapter 1: The Potions Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

A Bunny Tale Part 3  
Chapter 1: The Potions Conference

"I can fit in your trunk," said Harry, pushing his head in between Severus and his work, his ears halfway up. "I'll be really quiet and no one will ever know."

Sighing, Severus put down the homework scroll he'd been correcting. "Cockerworth isn't that far away. If I wished to take you, I could simply Apparate us both. You can't go to the Potions Conference and that's final."

His ears falling to his shoulders, Harry pouted. "But I'm your potions assistant."

Picking up the scroll again, Severus turned his attention away from Harry. "I registered for the conference before I acquired you. You'd hate it anyway."

"But I love potions!"

Scoffing, Severus retorted, "No, you love spending time with me. I'll be busy discussing theory with other like-minded individuals." He could also do without the distraction of Harry. As much as he enjoyed owning the coney, he couldn't very well prepare for his presentation on the proper use of phoenix droppings in medicinal potions if he had Harry pestering him for sex multiple times per day. As he'd be in the conference most of the time, he'd only get to see Harry late in the evenings or early in the morning. If Harry came along, he'd get no sleep at all. 

"But you always say the Weasley twins are nothing but trouble. Who knows what sort of mischief they'll get me into?"

Severus shot a glare at Harry over the scroll. " _You_ will be perfectly behaved. The twins can't get you into trouble without your compliance." The Weasley house was not a place he wished to have Harry spend his Easter Holidays, but Malfoy Manor was out of the question, and Hogwarts was too dangerous. Not only was a full moon occurring that week, but Hagrid had also recently acquired a pet dragon. When Severus had complained to Dumbledore that Hagrid was allowing Harry to ride Buckbeak whenever he pleased, Dumbledore had simply called Hippogriffs beautiful creatures and invited Harry to fly past his office window. 

Climbing up to straddle Severus's lap, Harry said, "But they're quite clever." 

Holding his scroll firmly in place, Severus said, "If you aren't clever enough to avoid their manipulations, then you certainly aren't clever enough to go to the conference as my assistant."

"I'm clever enough." Harry's fingers inched their way up Severus's thighs. "I'll be the best assistant any Potions Master could ever have. You won't regret it."

Tossing the scroll to the desk, Severus grabbed Harry's hands. "None of that. You've an appointment to study with Miss Granger."

"Not for another fifteen minutes!" Harry whinged.

"It will take you ten to walk to the library."

His eyes fixed on Severus's groin, Harry licked his lips. "I can run."

Severus knew all too well what would happen should he allow Harry access to his groin. Pressing Harry's wrists together, Severus held them with one hand. Cupping Harry's chin, he pulled him forward into a soft kiss. 

Harry made a soft noise of pleasure and pressed his lips hungrily back against Severus's. Knowing how excited Harry could get from a kiss, Severus soon released him and patted his rump. "Go to your lesson."

Harry sulked, but Severus knew it had nothing to do with Harry's displeasure over the lesson. Although he'd been reluctant to spend time with Granger at first, the two of them had become good friends, and Severus often found them in the library with their heads pressed together over a book.

As he climbed off Severus's lap, Harry said, "Hurry up and get those scrolls graded! It's been far too long."

Severus just arched an eyebrow as Harry waved goodbye and raced out the door. It had only been three hours since they'd last had sex. Harry was insatiable.

That evening, when Harry returned to Severus's rooms, Severus had a gift for him.

"What is it?" Harry asked, turning the heavy, square object over in his hands.

"It's a paperweight," explained Severus. "You place it on a scroll to keep it from re-rolling."

Wrinkling his nose in confusion, Harry said, "But the scrolls don't re-roll."

"Older ones sometimes do when the charms wear off. However, that's not its true purpose. Say my name to it."

"Professor?" said Harry, staring at Severus with a confused look on his face.

"No. Hold it to your lips - it won't work otherwise - and say my full name."

Pressing it close to his lips, Harry whispered in an almost reverent tone, "Severus Tobias Snape."

The paperweight shifted and Harry gave a gasp of surprise, nearly dropping it as the black, marble paperweight transformed into a dildo with a soft, lightly lubricated skin. It was a near-perfect replica of Severus's cock, albeit with a wider base and no bollocks attached. Harry stared at it with such an expression of wide-eyed wonder that Severus couldn't help but chuckle.

"Try it out."

"Try it out?" Harry turned his saucer eyes to Severus. "What do I do with it?"

"Anything you'd do to mine. It's yours."

For a moment, Harry just stared at it. Then, abruptly, he shoved it into his mouth, his tongue working over it as he sucked it with the same fierce enthusiasm with which he loved to suck Severus's cock. 

Taking a seat on the sofa, Severus watched him, his own cock rising at the sight. 

After giving the fake phallus a thorough sucking, Harry eagerly pulled off his clothes, his mouth still working on the cock as he undressed. 

"Come lie down on the floor before me," Severus said. "I want to see you use it." 

Harry eagerly bounded over and shoved the coffee table out of the way. He lay down on his back, with his feet far apart, and his ears vertical and quivering. Holding his cheeks open and apart with one hand, he grasped the dildo in the other, and pressed it up against his entrance. His eyes closing, he pushed it through the tight ring of muscle, releasing a gasp as he steadily worked it into his body. 

The pleasure flashing across Harry's face was enough to make Severus fully hard and he adjusted himself inside his clothing. When Harry had the toy buried as deep as it could go, Severus said, "Say, 'Fuck me.'"

"Fuck me!" gasped Harry. The toy started a slow, deep slide and he gasped, his hips rising up with each inward thrust.

In a quiet tone, so as not to trigger the toy, Severus said, "'Faster' makes it go faster. 'Slower' makes it go slower. 'Stop' will make it cease moving, and 'I'm finished' will turn it back into a paperweight." In a louder voice, he said, "Faster!"

The toy picked up speed and Harry moaned, his fingers digging into the carpet. His full cock bobbed as he jerked his hips, desperately thrusting back against the dildo filling his arse. Harry was already randy, but Severus knew he could drive him wild.

"Turn over on your hands and knees," said Severus as he undid the buttons on his trousers.

Harry obeyed, flipping over and sticking up his arse, his pert tail twitching excitedly.

"Faster," said Severus. "Faster. Harder." Harry gave a cry of pleasure as the toy slammed into him, rocking his body forward. 

Stroking himself as he watched, Severus waited until Harry was skirting the edge before he said, "Vibrate!"

Harry came with a shout, his hips jerking as he sprayed pearly streams of come all over the floor. Severus let the toy pound him through it before he said, "Stop." He watched with amusement as Harry collapsed to the floor, panting for breath. After giving Harry a minute to recover, he said, "Fuck him. Slow and gentle."

The toy turned back on, its pace now a slow, sensual slide. 

Licking his lips, Harry turned around and crawled to Severus, the dildo still moving within him. "It's perfect," he said as he pushed aside Severus's hands and kissed the tip of his straining cock. 

Petting Harry's perky ears, Severus relaxed against the sofa and let Harry demonstrate his thanks for the present.

As Harry was determined to get as much sex from Severus as possible before they would have to part ways, Severus didn't get any sleep that night and spent the next morning in a rush.

"Here," he said distractedly as he thrust glasses into Harry's hand. "You'll need to wear these."

"I'm supposed to wear glasses over glasses?" Harry had been slow about packing his clothing and, with just an hour before they'd have to leave, had only now made his way to the lab. 

"I've invented a new way to hide your ears and tail," said Severus as he gathered up the necessary scrolls and dumped them into his trunk. "I'll be casting a spell on you, the effect of which you'll then retain through the use of a permanency potion." He waved his arm in the vague direction of the bottles lined up on a workshelf.

"Those are the potions for your presentation," said Harry, examining them.

"The ones on the far right are yours," said Severus as he grabbed jars off of shelves. "The blue bottles. Take them. You'll need to drink the whole content of a bottle every twelve hours. _Do not_ forget. Leave a bottle out to take this morning, but put the rest in your bag. I've told the Weasleys that it's for your asthma."

"My what?" asked Harry, stuffing the vials in his bag.

"A breathing condition." After Severus had placed his notes on top of everything else in the trunk, he cast the spell on Harry. The thick ears became more hair. Harry's already wild shock of black was now so thick, Severus's fingers had trouble finding the scalp. The tail flattened and retreated until it was a tailbone that stuck out just a little bit further than normal, and Harry's arse was more hairy than would be expected for a boy of his age. Summoning hair-removal cream to himself, Severus pressed it into Harry's hands. "Don't let the others catch you using it," he said.

"Right," said Harry, wrapping it in a shirt.

"And Harry-" The coney glanced up, now looking exactly like a human boy. "Don't ever let anyone see or touch your special gift."

Scoffing, Harry slung his bag over his shoulder. "I'd _never_ share it."

That wasn't what Severus had meant, but he doubted Harry would let anyone else anywhere near it. 

Late, even though they'd skipped breakfast, Severus bustled Harry outside, onto a broom, and flew to the edge of the wards. From there, they Apparated to the Burrow.

"Welcome!" said Mrs Weasley, gathering Harry against her chest in a hug so tight that it made Harry shoot a glance of surprise and concern at Severus. "It's so good to finally meet you Harry. I've heard so much about you. I have a bit of bad news though. I'm afraid the twins won free passes to a Quidditch training camp, so they won't be around until the very end."

"Odd, that," said Mr Weasley. "We don't remember entering them in it."

Harry's eyes, still fixed on Severus, narrowed and Severus pretended he didn't notice. He didn't think the trick had worked, but perhaps the memory modification spell he'd placed on the admissions official to convince him the Weasleys had entered the raffle had taken longer to go into effect than he'd anticipated. 

Although Severus had wanted to examine the Burrow for death traps and give Harry a mini-lecture on behaving before he left, he didn't have the time, and soon had to Apparate away, hoping for the best, but also prepared for the worst.

~

The Potions Conference kept Severus busy enough that he didn't even notice his lack of sleep the first day. There were friends to greet, incompetent brewers to rip apart, and dozens of fascinating workshops and discussions to participate in.

Enitan Gazini, an old friend and accomplished brewer, insisted on taking Severus out to dinner. Once they'd arrived at the local wizard restaurant and set up privacy wards, Enitan leant across the table and asked, "Where's your coney?"

Severus nearly spit out his drink. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Severus," said Enitan in a tone more curious than confrontational. "I know about your coney. A member of the Hogwarts Board wanted to make sure it was possible for you to acquire a coney on your salary without resorting to selling dodgy potions. I, of course, lied and told him that it was." His black eyes fixed steadily on Severus's. "We both know that's not true. How on earth did you manage to be able to afford a coney? Does she -or he- have a defect? Missing a limb?"

Although Harry's black hair and short stature were considered a defect, he'd still cost Severus far more than his pride would allow him to admit. He didn't want to tell Enitan that he'd never be able to take a holiday other than attending Potions Conferences, where he could ask Hogwarts to help fund his expenses, nor buy anything other than his modest house, or even experiment with potions on his own time. Instead, he shook his head and said, "Even if I had a coney, what makes you think I would bring him -or her- here?"

Enitan's eyes widened in surprise as he leaned back in his chair. "Him? You can't be serious. What on earth have you done to afford a male coney?"

Severus couldn't resist. "Why does the possibility of my owning a male coney shock you more than the idea that I could purchase a coney at all?"

Shooting Severus a look as if he couldn't believe such a question would be asked, Enitan said, "The wizard who created coneys suspected that the females would be more popular and, in order to increase his revenue, manufactured them to produce more females than males. When you factor in the culling of runts, males are in short supply. Now tell me, how did you manage to afford a coney on a Potions Master's salary?" 

Severus lifted his glass of mulled wine, taking a slow sip before he answered, " _If_ I had managed to acquire a coney through the selling of potions, why would I share the strategy by which I gained such capital?" 

"Not even with an old friend?" asked Enitan pleadingly. 

Severus toyed with his wine glass. He could get a lot out of this if he played his cards right. Smirking slightly, he said, "Enitan, there is no strategy. I simply saved."

Enitan scoffed, and Severus knew that the other man would be bribing him for months to come. 

After he'd managed to extract himself from Enitan's presence, Severus made his way back to his hotel room. He had just taken off his outer robes and started to unpack, when he heard a knock at his window.

A knock at his twelfth story window.

Pulling out his wand, Severus cautiously pointed it at the drapery. Flicking open the curtain with a wave of his wand, Severus was met with the sight of a flying Ford Anglia, and Harry waving happily from the front passenger seat, a package clutched in his hand and the door wide open. 

Rushing over to the window and throwing it ajar, Severus yelled, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Harry moved and Severus leant forward before he could think. Throwing out his arms, he caught Harry, his heart pounding in his chest as he simultaneously caught a glimpse of the ground below; it was a very, very long way down. Pulling Harry through the window, Severus set him safely down on the carpet and immediately checked him over for injuries before he began his lecture.

Sucking in a breath to prepare himself for one of the longest, angriest speeches he would ever give, Severus was interrupted by the bored drawl of Draco Malfoy.

"Hurry it up," called Draco from behind Harry. "My father's party is at ten."

Severus turned away from Harry to stare at the car, and found Draco sitting calmly behind the wheel, while Ronald Weasley sat white-faced and stiff in the backseat. From the look of pure terror on his face, Severus surmised the car belonged to his father. Severus wasn't sure what was more impressive - that Harry had managed to find a flying car, or that he'd managed to get a Malfoy and a Weasley together in such a tight space without a fight breaking out. Either way, he knew this was one story that Lucius would not be hearing from him. 

"I accidentally took one of your potion ingredients!" Harry was saying, his hands holding out a small package. "It was also in a blue vial, right next to my potions."

Wordlessly, Severus took the package and opened it to find the Congo sweat. He'd mistakenly packaged it in a bottle that looked similar to Harry's Permanency Potion vials. With a sigh, he said, "You couldn't simply send me an owl?"

Harry blinked as if such a thought had never entered his head. "And risk the potion being damaged?"

It was a valid point, but still not the proper response to such a crisis. "No, to send a message to me to come collect the vial. I can Apparate."

"Oh," said Harry, his jubilant face falling. 

If Draco and the Weasley boy hadn't been watching, Severus would've patted Harry on his now-furry head. Instead, he kept his expression stern and said, "I don't want to see you here ever again. You will stay at the Burrow until I return to collect you. Is that clear?"

Harry pouted, but nodded. Severus could almost see his invisible ears falling to his shoulders. 

Leading Harry to the window, Severus cast a spell to create an invisible walkway. After helping Harry back into the car, he cast every single protection spell of which he could think. Harry wouldn't be able to leave the car for another hour, but he could now survive any accident. Once Harry was safely in place, Severus turned his attention to the other boys. To the Weasley, he asked, "Does your mother know where you are and what you're doing?"

Sinking into the seat as if he could disappear into the leather, Weasley gulped audibly and said, "No, sir."

Still speaking in the same tone that made weaker students shake, Severus asked, "And where are your parents?"

"Sleeping, sir," squeaked the Weasley. 

Mrs Weasley would punish the boy far worse than he ever could. Raising an eyebrow, he said, "See that you tell her before I do."

The pale face nodded rapidly. 

Draco impatiently tapped the steering wheel and Severus knew from the bored expression on his face that the boy was quite pleased with himself. Only Draco had the skill (and magic) necessary to pull off the complex spells that were currently helping to hide the car from Muggle eyes. 

Giving Draco a cool look, Severus asked, "Does your father know where you are?"

Draco admitted, "Not exactly. I was at Quidditch practice at Nott's house when Harry's letter came."

Quickly, Harry stated, "It was quicker to send the owl to him rather than you."

Severus didn't believe that was the primary reason why Draco received the owl instead of him, but let it pass. 

"I figured," continued Draco, "that you needed the potion straightaway, so I followed the owl back to the Burrow and organised the trip."

Draco was the sort who would claim credit even where none was due, but Severus didn't doubt that he'd been the primary one responsible.

He ordered, "Take Weasley and Harry back to the Burrow straightaway. Don't even think of making a side trip."

"I won't," said Draco. "I need to head back anyway to get ready for my father's party."

"Which _only you_ will attend."

Rolling his eyes, Draco said, "As if a Weasley and a . . . Harry would be invited to attend."

Satisfied, Severus said, "I will see you again in a week, but for now, you will return Harry and that car."

Draco's eyes narrowed, but he gave no other reaction to the veiled promise of future punishment. He kicked it into gear and soared off, hitting the gas far more than was actually necessary. A few days should be more than enough time for Draco to start worrying over what Severus had planned for him. Lucius had requested that Severus leave all discipline of Draco to him, but the boy didn't know that, and there was plenty Severus could do that wasn't _technically_ discipline.

Turning away from the window, Severus shut the curtains.

It was rare that he undressed without help from an eager Harry, and even more strange to be in bed alone. Although he'd slept alone in bed for as long as he could remember, it didn't feel right to not have Harry's warm body snuggled up against his own. Even when he considered all that he could have done with the money he'd have if he hadn't bought the coney, Harry was still worth every single last Knut he had paid. 

 

[please review!]


	2. Chapter Two: A Visit to the Vet

  
Author's notes: A host of new challenges force Severus to re-evaluate his relationship with Harry.   


* * *

When the letter arrived to Severus's secret post address detailing the new Ministry Policy requiring that all coney owners submit their pets for regular annual examinations, Severus's first thought was to ignore the request. He'd been careful to submit Harry's registration papers under a false identity and, even if they fined his other self, there would be no legal complications, as the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was entirely separate from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. 

However, there were diseases and specific physical conditions that coneys suffered from, and only so much that Madam Pomfrey knew about their health. Fines by the Ministry would build up over time and, should Severus ever be forced to acknowledge his false identity as his own, he would be legally required to pay them. It would be best for him to take Harry in, let him be examined and given all the necessary vaccinations.

As the starved, beaten kit had looked nothing like the well-groomed boy Severus had brought with him to Hogwarts, Severus had never bothered to disguise Harry when he'd taken him out before he left for Hogwarts. Now, it would take far more than removal of glasses and the addition of ears to prevent people from figuring out that the coney called Harry was the same individual as the human called Harry Potter. 

Scheduling an appointment during the day when he and Harry normally cleaned and restocked the Potions lab, Severus slipped Harry out of Hogwarts and to his home. There, he Polyjuiced into his alternate persona and transformed Harry. With potions, he dyed the ears and tail white, and tanned Harry's skin a rich cinnamon colour. With his scar hidden and the hair lengthened until it rested upon his shoulders, Harry looked nothing like himself. His tunics were still kept in the house, but they weren't proper to wear in the cool of late March. Fashioning robes that clung to Harry's body and showed off his tail, Severus dressed him in the bright colours he'd seen other coneys wear. Crimson robes flecked with silver were matched with shiny black boots. 

Happy with his new clothes and the prospect of spending the day out of the castle, Harry spun around on his heels and grabbed Severus's hand as they headed for the Floo. 

"Can we stop by the ice cream shop?" He asked hopefully.

It wasn't on the way, but Severus didn't see why not. "Provided there is time."

It had been so long since Severus had last taken Harry out in his coney form and he'd forgotten what it was like to openly own a coney. At Hogwarts, no one looked at him twice when he walked down the halls with Harry. But in the Ministry, every single person who passed by stared at Harry. One man even walked into a statue, he was so distracted by Harry's presence. A few of the gawkers also fixed Severus with their stares, as if trying to figure out what sort of man he was. Not many had the wealth to afford a coney, and when Severus passed by a wizard leading his voluptuous female coney out of the Ministry, the owner exchanged a nod with him as an acknowledgement that there were very few of them in such a privileged group. 

Harry, his eyes roaming eagerly over all the creatures and decorations of the Ministry, seemed not to notice all the attention. He only paid attention to individuals when the female coney passed by, and he stared at her as if he'd forgotten his own species existed. 

When they entered the lift, Harry ignored the man standing behind him who stared at his arse and tail. Instead, he focused his eyes on the fluttering bits of parchment flying overhead. 

They were the only coney and owner inside the waiting room for the Office of Pet Regulation. A witch was sitting in the corner with a basket full of Kneazle kittens, and a centaur was arguing with the receptionist over whether his Crup needed his forked tail clipped or not. 

A side door opened and a man in veterinarian assistant robes called, "Harry? 421013. Dr Hauser will see you now."

Following the man back to the room where Dr Hauser was waiting, Severus motioned for Harry to sit on the examination table as soon as they entered.

"He'll need to take off his clothes," Dr Hauser said as he busied himself filling out paperwork. 

Harry shot a look of alarm at Severus, but Severus nodded to him. "Do as he says. You need a check-up."

His ears flattening, Harry took off his robes and sat hunched forward, staring at the veterinarian with a glare of suspicion.

Turning to Severus, Dr Hauser looked down at the paperwork in his hands and asked, "Has he got any allergies?"

"No."

"Has he ever been sick for longer than three days?"

Severus looked at Harry. Harry shook his head.

"No."

"Fathered any kits?"

Harry made a disgusted face and Severus answered, "No."

"Has he been neutered?"

"No."

Dr Hauser glanced up at Severus. "Due to recent increases in the coney population, we now require all coney owners not registered as breeders to either have their pets neutered or, in the case of males you intend to breed, clipped."

"Clipped?"

Dr Hauser nodded. "Basically, a vasectomy for coneys. It's reversible, should you ever wish to breed him, and I can conduct the operation right now. It's quick. He'll be fully recovered before you leave the office. If you wish to schedule an appointment to get him neutered, that will take an hour and he'll need a day to recover." 

It was the less detestable of the two options, so Severus nodded. "Very well. I'll have him clipped."

Dr Hauser walked over to Harry and pulled out his wand. One second, Harry was on the table, the next he was hiding behind Severus. 

Severus had forgotten how much Harry hated having wands pointed at him. "It's okay," Severus told him, taking him by the arms and steering him back towards the table. "He's just going to make sure you don't father any kits."

"But I'm not going to!" protested Harry.

"I know that, but it's a requirement by the Ministry."

Harry shook his head violently and clung to Severus's robes. "I don't want anything cut off!"

Lifting Harry up, Severus sat him on the table. "He's not going to cut anything off. He'll just seal the tubes that deliver sperm." Pushing Harry back down on the table, Severus spread his legs, then moved to the side. 

His ears back and his eyes on the vet, Harry lay still as Dr Hauser approached. With his wand in his right hand, Dr Hauser reached down with his left and pushed Harry's penis to the side. At the touch, Harry kicked his legs, hitting Dr Hauser hard enough in the chest to knock him backwards, then jumped off the table and escaped behind Severus once again.

"I'm not doing it," Harry declared. "I don't need it."

Hauser glared at Severus and waspishly said, "You'll need to make your coney behave."

Pulling himself up to his full height, Severus said, "He doesn't want the operation and he's right, he doesn't need it."

Hauser shook his head. "He needs it. He's a coney. They only act sexually faithful. Believe me, he'll spread his legs every single chance he gets - whether with you or someone else. If you want-"

Severus knew it was pointless to argue, but he couldn't allow that statement to go unchallenged. "You know absolutely nothing about him. He doesn't need to be _fixed_."

"When he fathers a kit-"

"Which he won't. Harry, put on your clothes, we're leaving." 

Harry eagerly scrambled over to gather them up, retreating behind Severus to pull them on. 

Hauser tried again. "The law requires-"

Looking down his nose with disdain, Severus interrupted, "The law requires that I prevent my coney from producing any more kits. I am a Potions Master. I can certainly brew a contraceptive for him. I'll fill out the paperwork if necessary." 

Harry had finished dressing and Severus took him by the hand. Shooting a final dark glare at the vet, Severus said, "If you try to force me to perform any sort of surgery on him, I will sue you." 

With that, he marched out of the room and back to the main office. At the receptionist's desk, Severus said, "I would like to file a complaint."

Arching an eyebrow, the receptionist slid a scroll across the desk towards Severus. 

Harry stood patiently beside Severus for a moment before he asked the receptionist, "Where's the loo?"

"Down the hall and to the left," she answered. 

Harry left in the direction she had indicated. 

After filing the complaint (where he made sure to question the man's professional credentials), Severus submitted the paperwork necessary to prove himself capable of handling Harry's reproductive issues. If he had to, he would register to be a breeder. He didn't blame Harry for being reluctant to have an operation on such an important body part. 

By the time he'd finished, Harry still hadn't returned from the loo. Had he got lost? Severus went off in search of him.

He pushed open the door to find no one in front of the urinals and all the stall doors open. From the last one came a low male voice which said, "Don't play coy with me. I know what a little slut like you really wants."

In a dark, angry voice, Harry said, "Touch me and I'll kill you!"

Marching down to the last stall, Severus cast, " _Mastigo!_ " and hit the back of the wizard who had been staring at Harry's arse in the lift. Delight bloomed across Harry's face and he escaped around the fallen wizard, darting to Severus's side. Lifting his wand again, Severus cast more and more until Harry grabbed his arm and said, "Let's go." 

Grasping Harry's hand, Severus led him from the Ministry.

Normally cheerful and talkative, Harry was quiet throughout the rest of their trip, even when Severus bought him ice cream. 

When they stopped by Severus's house to change their clothing and appearances, Severus pulled Harry against him. "Don't worry," he said as he petted Harry's ears, which were still flat against his head. "I'll never take you there again. They were all idiots."

Harry lifted his head to meet Severus's eyes. "Promise?"

"Of course." Severus kissed him. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. You're better than they are."

Harry's lips curled up in a smile and he stood on his tiptoes to kiss Severus back.

After they'd made love, Severus took Harry back to Hogwarts where they were promptly greeted by Draco's rapid knocking on Severus's door. For a moment, Severus was tempted to ignore the knocking. After all, it wasn't as if Draco would ever know if he wasn't there or simply had chosen not to answer. However, a look at Harry - still not his normal self - was enough for Severus to wave aside the viewing spell and open the door.

Throwing open the door with a glower at the spoiled boy, Severus said, "This better be important."

Ignoring Severus, Draco called to Harry, "Hagrid has a new batch of Nogtails!"

Harry cast a pleading glance at Severus. 

Shaking his head, Severus said, "Run along." He'd clean the cauldrons himself.

Harry bounded out the door after Draco.

~

Although the visit to the Ministry had subdued Harry's spirits, they didn't remain low for long, especially after Severus revealed that the Tri-Wizard Tournament would be taking place the following year. As they lay in bed together after a lengthy sex session, Harry demanded to know every single detail of the past tournaments.

"They really fight dragons?" He asked, his head propped up on Severus's chest and his ears completely vertical.

Severus lazily stroked Harry's back. "Yes, which is exactly why you are staying _far_ away from the tournament. It's far too dangerous for a kit like you."

"I'm not scared of dragons," boasted Harry.

"My point stands." Severus tweaked one ear. "A dragon would bite you in half. They love coneys."

Harry harrumphed. "That's what you said about werewolves, how they loved to eat coneys, but Professor Lupin hasn't tried to eat me."

Severus cocked an eyebrow at Harry. "Do you really think I would let a coney-loving werewolf run rampant throughout the school?"

His eyes widening, Harry asked, "You give him a potion to suppress his appetite? I mean, the Wolfsbane doesn't completely get rid of his wolf side, does it?"

"It doesn't," said Severus. And then, because Harry was foolish enough to believe him, he continued the lie, "There are various methods I can use to prevent him from eating you. I can cover your clothes in smells he'll find repugnant. I can mix a potion into his Wolfsbane to lessen his attraction to the taste of meat. I can give him potions to calm his mood and appetite in general. You don't ever have to worry about a thing."

Harry pushed himself up off Severus's chest to get a better look. His eyes had grown huge and he stared at Severus with open admiration. "Wow, you can really do that?"

"Of course," said Severus smugly. "I'm a Potions Master."

Harry grinned. "If you can do that with a werewolf, then you could also do that with a dragon! You can make it so that I can ride a dragon!"

Fuck. How had he not seen that one coming? Quickly coming up with excuses, Severus said, "It's a bit different with dragons."

"Why?" Harry frowned.

"They're not mammals like werewolves and coneys."

"So?"

"Their limbic systems are set up differently. I can modify human potions to work on werewolves and coneys; I can't do the same with dragons."

Harry's desire to ride a dragon was not so easily put aside. "But isn't it just a matter of adjusting it far enough. I mean, you do know how their brains work, right?"

There was only one thing he could do. Flipping them around to put Harry beneath him, Severus slowly kissed down Harry's chest. "I do."

"Ohhhh," said Harry, pressing his lithe body up against Severus's. "Then you could make a potion."

"I could," lied Severus. "If I wanted to." He spread Harry's legs and settled between them.

"It would be so useful! Charlie has to work so hard to tame the dragons, and you could make it so easy with a few potions!"

What had he got himself into? "Potion supplies are not endless, nor are they always easy to acquire." And then, before Harry could uncover his lies, Severus distracted him the only way he could be sure to keep Harry from asking any more questions - at least for the time being.

~

Severus had learnt long ago that Harry could be quite persistent once a notion got into his furry head, and he knew that a large distraction would be required to make Harry forget about riding dragons. The best method of distraction was frequent offers of sex and, although the end of the year was fast approaching, Severus made sure to give Harry orgasms every chance he got. It was with that goal in mind that he managed to extract himself early from a meeting with Dumbledore, and head to the library to find his coney.

Harry was found in a far corner, books spread across the table, and Granger by his side. When he noticed Severus, he did an extraordinary thing. Closing the book before him, he turned it so that the spine faced his body and leant forward over it, setting his arms upon it. The smile on his face was genuine and the hiding of the book so casual, Severus would have missed it had he not been conditioned to notice such things after years of observing students. 

What on earth could Harry be hiding from him?

Ignoring Granger, Severus said, "A new batch of supplies has arrived."

Harry knew all too well that there were none scheduled to arrive, and his smile widened further. "I'll be right there."

Knowing that hanging around the library would just arouse Harry's suspicions, Severus turned and marched back to the Potions Lab. When Harry arrived, he had sex with him, then sent him away again with an excuse about essays to grade. Later, after he was sure Harry was in Lupin's classroom, putting away supplies, he slipped to the library and requested to view the list of books Harry had checked out. Madam Pince showed him the list which, in addition to the books he'd checked out for his lessons with Granger, also consisted of books about potions, Quidditch, and fantastical creatures. None of them were topics that Harry would feel the need to hide from him. Whatever book Harry had been reading, he'd kept it in the library, and it wasn't from the restricted section.

Heading back to his lab, Severus brewed a detection potion. He had to be careful. As much as he wanted to know Harry's secrets, he wasn't willing to harm any books in the process. He also had to be sure not to rouse Harry's suspicions. After hours of brewing, he finally created his masterpiece: a clear, odourless salve that could be spread on the skin without leaving a trace and wouldn't wash away easily. It left a residue on books that could be detected with a spell provided it was applied within the last day. Unfortunately, the salve left traces for only three hours after application. If Harry didn't visit the library within three hours of waking, the salve would have to be applied during the day. 

Each morning, before Harry woke, Severus covered his hands in the salve. At night, when he did his regular patrols, he checked the library to see which books Harry had touched. For ten days, he found nothing. Either Harry was touching the books later in the day, or he'd stop handling them. It wasn't until Severus had the brilliant idea of hiding the salve in a lube and telling Harry he had a meeting to attend, that books glowed in the library. In addition to the books required for that day's lesson - apparently on concealment laws - Harry'd also read books on interspecies transformation and legal rights. 

That Harry would be interested in remaining human permanently didn't surprise Severus. He'd expected as much since he'd seen how the general populace bothered Harry once they were aware he was a coney. At Hogwarts, Harry'd never been molested (unless one counted Draco) or treated as anything other than an ordinary boy. He'd realised what his life would've been like had he been born human, and he wanted that. Severus couldn't blame him. 

However, why was he interested in legal rights for non-human species? One book that had Harry's handprints all over it promotted setting house-elves free. Considering Harry's exclusively negative opinion of house-elves, Severus couldn't imagine Harry eagerly researching how to free them of his own accord. Granger might be partially responsible, but even she'd not managed to kindle Harry's interest in subjects for which he had no inclination. Not to mention if Harry was only concerned about the house-elves, he wouldn't have been so secretive and hidden the book.

Did Harry want to be freed? He'd never shown any indication that he was unhappy with Severus. If anything, Severus had always thought that any attempt to separate himself from Harry would result in Harry's wild refusal. Had he misunderstood the strength of Harry's affections after all this time?

It was a thought that wouldn't leave Severus's head and he trudged back to the dungeons. His night time shift wasn't over, but he needed to see Harry. After undressing, he slipped into bed. Harry nuzzled comfortably against him, his ears pricking, then relaxing as he drifted further into sleep. 

"Harry," said Severus as he gently shook him.

"Hm?" asked Harry sleepily, his eyes cracking open.

"I've been thinking about spending summer holidays here at Hogwarts. What do you think about that?"

Harry snuggled closer against him. "Sounds good."

"Which do you prefer?"

Yawning, Harry said, "Either is fine with me."

Earlier in the year, Harry had been adamant that he preferred Severus's home over Hogwarts. What had changed? Stroking a soft ear, Severus said, "If we stay at my home you'll get to cook and clean again."

"Oh," said Harry. He didn't sound very enthusiastic about it. "That's right." He yawned again and closed his eyes.

Maybe a summer alone together was what they needed. Wrapping his arms around Harry and holding him to his chest, Severus drifted off to sleep.


	3. The Man From the Ministry

  
Author's notes: A host of new challenges force Severus to re-evaluate his relationship with Harry.   


* * *

A Bunny Tale  
Part 3  
Chapter 3: The Man from the Ministry

With the end of the year came a lot of responsibility. In addition to the regular coursework, Severus examined potential clients in order to increase his earnings over the summer. His ploy at the conference had worked. All the Potions Masters were convinced that he owned a coney, and his denying it only fuelled their suspicions that he was accumulating vast amounts of wealth from some endeavour he refused to share. The holidays were still weeks away and already he'd received more requests for potions than he would have time to keep up with. He set Harry to work sorting through the post, eliminating the ones that were impractical, illegal, or a waste of his time. For those that remained, he sent a letter back stating that, due to the rising cost of potion supplies, he would have to charge more for his work than was customary. He was also careful to include vague denials that he'd recently come into large sums of money, and for those who asked about his coney, explicit denials that he was anything other than a poor man who could never afford such an ostentatious display of wealth. As he predicted, not only did all his potential clients agree to the increased prices, but quite a few offered _more_ money than he'd quoted. 

It was with that in mind that he kept his summer schedule as clear as possible for brewing. With Harry's help, he figured he would be able to complete more projects than ever before, maybe even save enough to take a little holiday before autumn term began. 

Although Harry'd seemed indifferent to returning to Severus's home for the summer holidays, he grew more eager with each passing day, perhaps because he knew that all of his friends were leaving Hogwarts. 

"We can have sex _all_ the time!" he said one day as they got ready to head to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"I do have to brew," Severus reminded him.

"Half a day," declared Harry, a greedy gleam in his eyes and Severus started to suspect that he'd be getting very little rest during their holiday. 

With a sigh, he patted Harry on the head and ushered him out the door. 

At breakfast, Dumbledore reminded the students that the end of the year was fast approaching. The professors were also reminded that the testing officials from the Ministry would be over for a private gala that night. Severus, who'd forgotten about the event, had planned on spending the evening with Harry. 

"Why don't you bring Harry along?" suggested Dumbledore as they both watched Harry laugh with the other Slytherins at a story Draco was telling. "If he is to be a full-time staff member, we should treat him like one."

He hadn't yet discussed with Dumbledore what would be happening with Harry in the coming years. Although the Board had approved Dumbledore's hiring of Harry for the year (mostly because the majority of Harry's salary came out of Severus's pocket), to have Harry permanently assigned would be a harder task. Not only would they have to convince the Board that Harry was essential (or at least low-cost), but eventually people would start to notice Harry's unusual rate of aging. At around thirteen years of age, Harry was roughly equivalent to a human boy in his late teens. In about seven years, he would be thirty years old in coney years. Coneys who had reached the human equivalent of thirty still looked younger than most humans at that age, and there were potions Severus could use to keep Harry looking younger, but in another decade or two, there would be no denying that Harry was rapidly catching up to Severus in age. 

Since the concern would only be relevant in the far distant future, Severus could only hope that the Board wouldn't consider it a problem. Perhaps after Harry had been at his position for such a long time, no one would think twice at the revelation that he was actually a coney. It was impossible to say, and he would have to bribe Lucius as much as possible to ensure his friend did everything in his power to convince the Board to make Harry's position permanent. 

Dumbledore's suggestion that Severus take Harry along to the staff and Ministry official gala was an excellent one and Severus nodded to show his appreciation. "He will be bored, but behaved."

"I do not doubt it," said Dumbledore, casting Severus a wink. "I'll be the same myself."

When Severus delivered the news to Harry, he expected a fuss (particularly since they'd both intended to spend the evening having lots of sex), but Harry only wrinkled his nose a little and said, "I don't suppose we can stay up after can we?"

"I'm afraid not," said Severus with a sigh. "It's best that you regard tonight as a test of your ability to become a full-time staff member. In addition to the officials, several members of the Board will be there, and you'll need to impress them if you want to remain here at Hogwarts."

Harry's eyes widened. "They might make me leave? I'd have to live at your house alone?" He looked as though he might be sick.

Smiling, Severus tweaked his ear. "No, of course not. They just might remove you from a staff position. If they did want you to leave the castle, then I'd purchase a home in Hogsmeade and spend each night with you."

Harry grinned. "We'd never have to worry about students interrupting us again." 

The coney had a one track mind. Mussing up Harry's hair, Severus said, "Run along. You'll be late for helping Hagrid. Return to my rooms after dinner."

"Oooh," breathed Harry, his ears perking.

"In order to get ready for the event," clarified Severus, and the ears dropped again.

~

That evening, Harry insisted on wolfing down his food and leaving the table early. He didn't once look at Severus when he did it, but Severus knew exactly what he wanted. After a suitable amount of time had passed, Severus finished his meal and excused himself. Dumbledore gave him a cheery wave, but he didn't care if the Headmaster knew exactly what he was doing.

As soon he reached his rooms, Harry pounced on him and he had to use magic to close the door. 

"Can we be late?" asked Harry as his fingers flew over Severus's buttons.

Severus had to remind him, "The whole point of you being there is to impress upon the Board how useful you would be to have on staff."

"I can be useful in other ways as well," said Harry with a grin, and it was impossible to avoid not being a few minutes late. 

By the time they arrived (Harry still smoothing down his robes), the room was full of people. After Slughorn had retired, parties weren't often held at Hogwarts, but Lucius and other Board members had been keen to change that, and recently the events had become more extravagant, which meant that there were even more guests whom the Board members could hobnob with. They'd not only invited all the officials from the Ministry who'd oversee the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, but also influential Ministry officials in general. Several members of the Knights of Walpurgis were in attendance and Severus knew that the up-coming Triwizard Tournament would be entirely in the Knights' hands before the night was over. Half of the Board consisted of Knights anyway. 

Still unaccustomed to sights of magical luxury, Harry's head twisted this way and that as he gawked at the ceiling charmed to replicate dramatic sunsets, the tapestries designed to look like waterfalls, and the floating trays of food and drink. 

All too used to such obnoxious displays, Severus strode over to where Lucius stood surrounded by Ministry officials. 

"Severus!" said Lucius with a warm smile that was rarely genuine. The attention-loving man was in his element at these types of parties. 

"Lucius." 

Ignoring Harry for the first time since they'd met each other, Lucius turned back to the small crowd around him. "Allow me to introduce you to some acquaintances. Miss Bree, from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Miss Bree, a well-endowed witch with dark skin and a wide smile shook Severus's hand and turned to Harry to greet him as well. 

"Jim Rose and Garry Trimble, from the Department of International Magical Cooperation." No sooner had Severus shaken their hands than Lucius motioned to the man beyond them, "Chris Daniels from the Department of Games and Sports."

This would be a long night. They were almost done with introductions when Lucius said, "And, from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures-" He moved past a few officials to motion to a man who had been engaged in conversation with another official. "-Tom-"

No sooner had the tall, dark haired man turned to greet Severus than Harry flew across the open space and bit hard into the offered hand. Reacting instinctively before he could think, Severus grabbed Harry's jaw, forced it open to free the trapped hand, said, "Excuse me," and marched off to a side room, dragging Harry with him.

He opened the door, threw Harry inside, and closed the door, setting up wards behind him.

Harry charged at the door, grabbing the handle and tugging it so hard, it would've ripped straight off had he been any stronger. "Let me out!" he yelled.

"You stupid kit!" roared Severus. 

Ignoring him, Harry pounded his fists against the door, and kicked it hard.

Swooping forward, Severus grabbed him, wrenching his hands behind his back and holding his wrists in place with one hand while he pressed Harry's head into the wood with the other. Harry howled and, with a swift spell, Severus took away his voice.

"Now," said Severus, letting all his anger bleed into his voice. "You will calm down and then I will release you. I won't release you until you're calm. Do you understand?"

Closing his eyes, Harry nodded.

Releasing the kit, Severus stepped back and, with a flick of his wand, returned his voice. He couldn't believe it. Tonight was the night Harry was supposed to convince the Board that he was a valuable assistant! Of all the nights to pull such a stunt, Harry had to pick the worst one possible. If Severus didn't think of a way to correct this disaster - and fast - Harry would be thrown out of Hogwarts before morning, if not put down. 

Turning all his anger on the kit before him, Severus said, "You are the most _stupid_ , _childish_ -" 

Jabbing his finger at the door, Harry said, "He-"

"Shut up."

"But he-"

Severus pointed his wand at Harry's mouth. "I ordered you to be quiet."

Harry stared at the wand as he took a few steps back.

"I don't care what he did."

Harry's eyes widened.

"It doesn't matter. _You_ were supposed to be convincing the Board that you would be a good staff member. Instead, you acted in the most animalistic, infantile nature I have ever seen. I've never been more ashamed of you. Don't you know what happens to coneys who bite people?"

"I know," Harry bit out. "I bit him before and-"

"You bit him before?!" Severus wanted to grab Harry and shake some sense into him. "Are you _mad_ or do you just not have a single functioning cell in that thick head of yours?" 

"He-!"

Severus waved his wand, cutting off Harry's speech with a silencing spell. " _No!_ You will not argue with me. As I said before, I don't care what he did. If he deserved to be punished for some offence, then you should have reported him to me and I would have dealt with him. Now, since you've bitten him, you are at risk of being put down. Haven't I warned you about this before? Haven't I told you not to bite people?"

Harry's eyes flashed.

Pointing his wand straight at Harry's chest, Severus took two menacing steps forward, and Harry flattened himself against the wall. " _Haven't I?_ "

His eyes on the wand, Harry nodded. 

"Yet, you still disobeyed me. I warned you that I'd sell you if you proved to be problematic, and you just did the very thing I'd explicitly ordered you not to do! I didn't spend all of my savings to watch you be put down for being a complete imbecile!"

The anger faded from Harry's eyes, and he cast his gaze to the carpet.

Satisfied that Harry wouldn't try to talk back to him anymore, Severus returned his voice. "If you insist on behaving in a manner that would cause the Ministry to take you from me, then I'll be sure to make you pay back every knut I've ever spent on you before I rid myself of you."

Harry's head shot up in alarm. "Please don't," he begged. "I'm sorry. I won't ever bite anyone ever again. I promise."

It was too little too late and did nothing to soothe Severus's anger.

"Can I even trust you to hold to that promise? I doubt you have the intelligence."

"Please," Harry begged desperately, grabbing his robes in pale hands and twisting the fabric. "It won't ever happen again. _Please_. You have to believe me." 

Severus stared down his nose at him. As much as he wanted to believe Harry, the kit was so irrational and impulsive. Still, he would do whatever it took to hold onto Harry. 

"We will discuss this later. For now, you will go out there and apologise to that man." He'd blame a Weasley Twin product. No one would question if the pair of troublemakers were the sort to create such a thing. 

Harry's face twisted. "I can't," he said, stricken.

How could he refuse to apologise after what Severus had just explained? Didn't he realise the danger of the situation? Furious, Severus said, "You can and you will." Jabbing his finger at the door, he ordered, " _Go_."

As if under the Imperius Curse, Harry took several faltering steps to the door. Halfway there he stopped.

"Go on."

Turning around and casting a desperate pleading glance at Severus, Harry said, "Please-"

His anger so hot and thick he had trouble speaking, Severus said, "If you don't apologise to that man then I will sell you. Don't think that I won't do it, because I will. I will leave this party to sell you this very instant unless you go out and apologise."

His white face turning away from Severus and to the door, Harry's fists twisted in his robes. Suddenly, he crumpled to the floor, buried in the weight of his robes. 

Severus had no pity for his theatrics. "If that's what you want, then so be it." He marched forward, certain that Harry would cave in the moment he Apparated the two of them to Knockturn Alley. 

"Please-" sobbed Harry, his voice thick with tears. "Please- just don't sell me to the brothel. Please."

Harry never cried, not even when he injured himself. The sight of it was enough to wash away Severus's anger. Harry wasn't in denial about the gravity of the situation, revenge on the man was just more important than anything else - even Severus himself. 

Severus didn't know what shocked or concerned him more - that Harry was willing to give him up to avoid apologising, or that Harry truly believed that he'd be sold to the brothel. 

Kneeling down, Severus lifted a hand to pet Harry's head. Harry flinched, cowering down. Sure to put his wand away and move slowly so as not to scare Harry, Severus pulled him into his arms. He restored Harry's ears and pet them softly. 

"It's all right," he said gently as Harry cried against his chest. "I won't sell you to the brothel. I'd never do that. If I ever sold you, I'd place you with someone who'd be good to you."

Harry sniffed, his tears slowly drying. "I don't- want to- leave you," he said, his voice still hitching

Yet, he was willing to have that happen in order to avoid apologising. Why? What had the man done to earn such a reaction? Still stroking Harry's flaccid ears, Severus asked, "What did that man do to you?"

"He-" hiccupped Harry, remembered pain twisting his face. "He-"

Trying to help him out, Severus asked, "Did he hurt you after you bit him?"

Harry nodded. "He cast- a curse. _Crucio_."

Severus couldn't believe it. A Ministry official cast a curse on a coney? Even if Harry had bitten the man for trying to touch him, the Cruciatus Curse wasn't punishment - it was torture. "Are you sure?" 

Harry nodded. He sucked in two deep breaths and said, "When they put me in the Ministry, everyday, he'd come by the cage, point his wand at me, and say 'Cruci-'. When he'd say 'Crucio' it hurt but not when he said 'Crucia' or 'Crucium' or anything else."

Multiple instances of the Cruciatus Curse inside the Ministry? No wonder Harry was so afraid of having a wand pointed at him. 

"He did this to all the coneys?" 

Harry shook his head. "Just me. There was another coney there - Sirius. He would try to protect me, but the man would just cast it on him as well."

Appalled, Severus asked, "Did the Ministry know about this?"

Harry nodded. "They got angry at him. They said that because he did that, they weren't going to put me down, but send me to be re-educated instead."

It was all too much to believe, but Severus had no doubt that Harry was telling the truth. "How long ago did this happen?"

Harry had to think. "Two years?" he guessed, his nose scrunched. "I spent half a year with the pink lady, then they sold me at auctions and I went into the shops."

"All because that man, a member of the Ministry of Magic, tried to touch you and you bit him-"

"No." Harry shook his head. "He never tried to touch me."

Exasperated, Severus asked, "Then _why_ did you bite him?"

Harry jerked back out of Severus's arms, anger overwhelming his features. "He killed my mum! He shot a spell at us, my mum got in front of me, and the spell went through her and hit me." He pushed back his fringe, revealing his scar. 

For a moment, Severus could only stare at Harry with shock. The Killing Curse was not how coneys were put down and it certainly wasn't proper to put down a female coney in front of her child. Harry must have been touching her for the spell to glance off of him as it passed through her. Confused, Severus asked, "Why did he cast that spell at your mother?"

"I don't know," Harry answered bitterly. "I don't know why you humans do what you do."

It was the first time Harry had ever emphasised the difference in their species. Pulling Harry comfortably back into his arms, Severus said, "If he killed your mother, he deserved more than a bite."

Harry leant against Severus's chest. "I broke his arm too."

Petting the still-lowered ears, Severus said, "You have the right to be angry. However, I wish you had told me what he did. I would've punished him for you. You shouldn't have bit him."

"I know," said Harry sadly. "I just got so angry when I saw him, I-"

"It's all right." Severus pet his ears. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you. Just let me deal with him. Don't go anywhere near him."

"What will you do?" Harry asked.

"Something so absolutely horrid, that he'll never even _think_ of hurting you again."

Harry lifted his head and his ears pricked. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Severus said, leaning in to kiss Harry softly. Harry put his arms around his neck, melting into the kiss. When they broke apart, Harry whispered, "I don't think I can go back to the party. Every time I see him, I think of my mum and-"

"Don't worry," Severus assured him. "I'll take care of everything."

Harry's ears rose farther and Severus couldn't resist scratching behind them, making Harry shiver. After slipping Harry out of the side room, Severus took him back to his rooms where he made sure that Harry was comfortable and secure in their relationship before he left. 

In the long walk back to the party he planned, and by the time he arrived, he knew exactly what to do. Dumbledore glided over and said, "I do hope Harry is feeling better. It's a terrible time of the year to be unwell."

"Thank you for your concern," said Severus. "I've put him to bed and he should be better in the morning."

"Of course," Albus nodded wisely. "Nothing like a good night's sleep to cure one's illnesses."

Breaking away from him, Severus found Lucius. "I'm afraid that I didn't get the name of the man from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures before Harry stepped in."

His eyes asking the questions he knew better than to speak in a crowded room, Lucius answered, "Tom Riddle."

~

As Ministry Officials were known to love to speak about themselves, Severus knew that he'd be stuck at the gala for hours. A few of the Board members approached Severus to ask how Harry was feeling, but most preferred to act as if the incident had never happened. Riddle's hand was healed by the time Severus returned and, when the two of them met again, Tom smiled and asked, "Is your nephew feeling well?"

"Better, thank you," answered Severus, sure to keep his face neutral and voice polite. "He's resting now. I had no idea he was capable of such a thing. I hope you'll forgive him."

Tom waved his hand airily. "In my work for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, I've seen all sorts of things. I hear that Harry often helps Hagrid with his work."

"Yes, he's quite fond of caring for other species."

Nodding absently, Tom said, "You never know what you can pick up from those creatures. It's always best to be careful, especially with children."

Severus adopted an expression of concern mixed with curiosity and said, "I hadn't thought it would be an issue as long as he maintained proper sanitation. Are there really that many cross-species-transmitted diseases?"

"Of course!" Tom nodded. "It's getting worse now that more and more species are living in human homes. Even without that matter, Hagrid deals in the acquisition of rare creatures, and who knows what pathogens have been brought to Hogwarts along with them. We try to regulate such matters at the Ministry, of course, but we don't have the man power or time to test every species."

"Indeed," said Severus. "I've never been fond of Harry aiding Hagrid, but he's quite a stubborn child."

"I doubt it will happen again," said Tom. "Just keep him away from anything non-human or non-house-elf and he'll be fine in a week."

Either Tom was the best actor Severus had encountered, or he didn't know Harry's true species. "I'll keep that in mind," said Severus with a smile. Thankfully, Tom was shortly whisked away by another guest and Severus didn't have to tolerate him any longer. 

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the rest of his guests and he had to wait another two hours before he could make his good-byes and slip away. 

As soon as Severus walked in the door, Harry jumped up from the sofa and darted to him. Before Severus could even close the door, a flurry of words burst from Harry's mouth, "What happened? Will I be kicked out of Hogwarts? How angry is the Board? What-?"

Severus silenced Harry with a kiss. 

Harry melted against him, returning the kiss hungrily, eagerly. 

Picking Harry up, Severus carried him into the bedroom, devouring him as he laid him on the bed and undid his robes.

"Everything will be fine," he said between kisses as he worked his way through Harry's clothes, Harry clumsily trying to do the same to him. "They assumed you were sick."

"That man-"

"Is gone. He won't be here in the morning."

"I'm sorry I-"

"Listen," said Severus, pausing in his undressing of Harry. He cupped Harry's face in his hands and met his worried eyes. "You were wrong to bite him. Not because he didn't deserve it, but because hurting him will only hurt you more. You're a coney. The Board lets you pretend to be human for the student's sake, but don't ever forget that hurting humans will only result in more punishment for you."

His ears wilting, Harry nodded. "I know that," he said sadly, "but I didn't care."

" _I_ care," Severus told him. "I don't want anything to ever happen to you. Besides, I can hurt him worse than you ever could. I'll make him suffer."

"Horribly?" asked Harry, giving him a quick kiss.

Letting his anger seep into his words, Severus said, "He deserves death for what he did."

Harry's eyes widened and he clutched Severus's arms in a tight grip. "You'd really do that for me?"

For Harry, he'd do anything. "Of course." Severus nodded.

With surprising strength, Harry yanked him down for a fierce kiss and they tore at each other's clothes, not stopping until both bodies were bare and Severus had buried himself deep inside Harry. Harry held him so tightly it hurt, but Severus didn't care. He fucked Harry deeply but slowly, kissing him softly in between thrusts. 

Harry's ears rose and rose, and when he came, moaning, "Severus," softly, they were as erect as possible. Holding Harry tightly as he came himself, Severus nipped at one of the ears and was rewarded with laughter and a playful squirm. 

"Such delicious ears you have," Severus said, petting them softly.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "That tickles."

Capturing Harry in his arms, he continued to tease the ticklish ears until Harry was squealing with laughter and begging for escape. 

He released Harry only to be promptly pounced upon, and soon they were rolling around on the bed, Severus trying to tickle Harry, and Harry trying to pin Severus. When Severus threw him off easily on each of his attempts, Harry changed tactics and dove for Severus's groin. Catching Harry, Severus threw him over his shoulder and stood.

Severus teased, "You're far too wild. I think you need to sleep in your own bed tonight."

"No!" Harry cried, playfully beating his hands and feet against Severus. "I won't go!"

Severus made it as far as the sitting room before Harry managed to twist around enough to deliver a playful bite to his shoulder. Throwing Harry onto the sofa, he lunged, only to have Harry roll him over, grab his dick, and give it a hearty lick. Giving in since Harry had grabbed his prize (literally), he leant back against the sofa, and stroked the perky ears as Harry set to work. 

Riddle would regret the day he first laid eyes on Harry.


	4. Chapter 4: Revenge

  
Author's notes: Part three of 'A Bunny Tale'. A host of new challenges force Severus to re-evaluate his relationship with Harry.  


* * *

**Revenge**

"Lemon drop?" Albus offered the bowl as if he thought Severus would actually take one this time.

Having rejected the sweets every time Albus offered, Severus simply swept into the chair across from Albus's desk and said, "Harry was justified in biting Riddle."

Albus peered at him over his half-moon spectacles. "Am I correct in assuming Mr Riddle was responsible for the death of Harry's mother?"

Severus could not help blinking in surprise. He'd paid a visit to the Headmaster's office as soon as breakfast had finished and spent the entire morning before that with Harry. When had Harry told Albus about his mother's death? Why had he only told Albus?

"Harry informed me about what happened to his mother earlier this year," explained Albus. "He never mentioned names, but I assume from his reaction last night that Mr Riddle gave him that scar."

Nodding, Severus added, "While Harry was held at the Ministry, Riddle tortured him with the Cruciatus."

"Oh dear." Albus frowned. "I remember Mr Riddle as a student. He was a bright boy, although he never showed much empathy for other students or species. I believe he's in favour of the proposed new laws to restrict non-human rights. However, Severus-" Albus's normally bright blue eyes took on a stern glint. "I must ask you to refrain from seeking any sort of punishment on Mr Riddle, no matter how richly he deserves it. You know as well as I that Harry's secret is best kept hidden. Even asking him to no longer officiate during the examination period would require a valid excuse, and the less ammunition he has against you, the better, especially since Harry attacked him."

"I won't do anything to jeopardise Harry," Severus promised.

Never a man to be easily fooled, Albus didn't take the comment as a promise to leave Riddle alone, but he didn't try to press the issue as if he knew Severus had already made up his mind. 

Selecting a candy for himself, Albus said, "The Board was impressed with Harry's aid to Hagrid, especially because of Hagrid's glowing recommendation. Remus also had nothing but favourable comments to share. I imagine Harry will be invited to join us as a full-time staff member next year. His primary duty will be to the Potions lab of course, but he'll also take on more duties with other staff members. I'm afraid that, due to budget issues, it doesn't appear that the Board will be able to offer anything more than his current salary."

"It is enough that he remains," said Severus with a sigh, although the news wasn't unexpected. The Board would undoubtedly be paying Harry less than a human would've earned due to his species. Still, Severus couldn't complain. Harry's small salary was enough for him to buy Harry clothes, books, and occasional treats. It wasn't as if Harry expressed desire for anything more than frequent buggering anyway. 

Moving on to a safer topic, Albus smiled and said, "I see that you haven't given the Gryffindors as many failing grades this year."

"Ah, yes," replied Severus. "However, I haven't corrected the latest batch of essays yet." In truth, he hadn't bothered spending as much time finding every single little error in the essays. Harry kept him too busy to bother with it anymore and, after orgasm, it was difficult for even him to nitpick too much. 

With a saucy smile, Albus said, "Perhaps this will be the first year that all the Gryffindors will pass your class without my help."

He'd certainly put a stop to that. "Unlikely," retorted Severus. "I've simply saved the hardest essays and potions for last to see how much they've learnt."

"A wise decision." Albus nodded sagely. "I look forward to seeing the final grades."

Severus would definitely step up his corrections.

~

Thankfully, Lucius had more practical advice to give than Albus. "I know someone who will handle this situation very discretely and without flaw."

They'd both been careful to avoid names and any explicit statements about what they planned to do, but they were the type of men that didn't need to be explicit with each other to perfectly understand what was on the other's mind. Severus swirled his scotch as he weighed his options. While murder had been the first thought to cross his mind (and was often the final thought in a long line of tortures), he wanted to be sure that there was no way any sort of blame could ever fall on him. Lucius had his contacts, but Lucius was also the type of man who always exacted a price in the end. A hitman didn't come free and, while Lucius seemingly offered him help out of pure generosity, Severus knew all too well that some day down the road, Lucius would demand a return for his favour. 

Before, it wouldn't have been such a bad exchange. Lucius knew Severus's situation far too well to ever press for money, he was always careful to never request anything that Severus couldn't cover up, and his demands were never such that Severus couldn't meet them. However, Lucius saw Harry as a possession and, like any other of Severus's possessions, he could be used as a bargaining chip. When both Malfoy men desired something, they normally got it, and the longer it was denied to them, the more they believed they deserved it.

"I appreciate the offer," said Severus, raising his glass in toast. "However, I'd prefer to proceed slowly."

"Entirely understandable," answered Lucius, but Severus noticed a bit of tension underlying the tone.

After pouring his friend another drink, Severus asked, "Did your research yield anything illuminating?"

"Oh yes," said Lucius, his eagerness returning. "I wasn't able to remove the file from the Ministry, but I was able to take a peek at it. Apparently, Harry's mother, Lily, ran away from the family that owned her. They were the Dursleys, a family with no name or reputation, so I can't blame her." He gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "The Ministry tracked her down and sent Riddle and two others to collect her. The file reports an 'accident' and notes Riddle killed Lily. Since Harry was young and further abused by Riddle in the Ministry, the court ordered that he be re-educated and sold rather than put down. Riddle was demoted and given a desk job."

"That's it?" asked Severus, incredulous.

Lucius, who regarded all creatures that weren't Pureblood wizards as beneath him and therefore worthy of slavery, simply shrugged. "He had no other incidents on his record and Harry _did_ injure him enough to make a visit to a Mediwizard necessary. Furthermore, it was Harry he was trying to kill when Lily moved in front of the spell."

Appalled, Severus could only ask, "Why would he want to kill Harry?"

"Lily, a young doe, was worth far more money than Harry, a black-haired runt, and the Ministry is forced to pay for any coneys killed during recovery attempts. Riddle and the others realised she was refusing to surrender in an attempt to prevent Harry from being sold, and Riddle took matters into his own hands and tried to remove Harry so that she'd be easy to capture and return to the family. Riddle wasn't supposed to kill Harry, as the Ministry would have been fined, but he'd only have had to pay a small fine had he done so. Since he killed Lily and repeatedly cast the Cruciatus inside the Ministry, the court decided not to put Harry down for attacking Riddle, but to re-educate and sell him, in part to pay off the expenses of Lily's accidental death. The Ministry was far more concerned about Riddle's liberal use of the Unforgivables rather than any other action he undertook regarding Harry."

Sometimes Severus forgot what a cold-hearted bastard Lucius was when it came to non-wizard species. "I'm not concerned with his legal guilt."

"Of course not," said Lucius with a curving smile. "Where's the fun in that?"

A chime sounded and Harry tumbled out of the fireplace shortly after. "Hullo," he said when he saw Lucius, his tone polite and guarded.

"Harry." Lucius smiled.

Knowing better than to stay, Harry crossed the room, kissed Severus on the cheek, then disappeared into the bedroom. Lucius's eyes followed Harry's human arse until the door closed behind it.

It was too nice an arse to leave alone for long. Severus finished his drink and said, "I'll let you know when I've decided on a course of action."

Recognising the dismissal, Lucius stood. "At least allow me to have a little fun."

Severus couldn't help but smile. "Of course." He wasn't selfish enough to demand all of the revenge for himself. It would be hard enough deciding what to do with only two weeks time before Riddle would return to test the students. 

At the door, Lucius said, "Bring Harry to my home for dinner the Sunday after. Narcissa misses you."

And Lucius would want to gloat. "We'll be there," Severus promised.

~

The poison took a week to brew and had to be carefully crafted. Not only did it need to be untraceable, but also applicable in such a way that Severus could be sure only his intended target would be affected. Short-term poisoning was far too detectable and generous, so Severus had settled on a poison that would slowly turn Riddle's immune system against him. It would be another ten years before any symptoms showed up and then another twenty or thirty years before the poison killed Riddle, but Severus was a patient man and Riddle's life would be utterly miserable the years he lived.

It might not be what Harry preferred to have done, but Harry had shown nothing but trust and belief in Severus to handle the situation, and Severus was sure he would enjoy the result in the end.

After the potion was brewed and bottled, Severus turned his attention to the other problem that was gnawing at him. When he had a spare moment, he called Granger to his office.

She arrived with an armful of scrolls and when Severus asked, "How have my nephew's lessons progressed?" she promptly produced a scroll from amongst the pile.

"Very well, sir. Here's a list of all the topics we've covered so far. I've also got future lesson plans, suggested reading, and the results of his latest tests."

She'd been sending him copies of Harry's scores all along, but he always threw them in the rubbish bin without reading them since it didn't matter in the end. Taking the lesson plans from her, he pretended to examine them, although he'd already managed to learn from Harry that law wasn't part of their official lesson plans. 

Handing the scroll back to her, he said, "Add Wizarding law and medicine to this list."

Yanking out a quill, she feverishly scribbled down the words on a piece of parchment. "What would you like me to teach him about each, sir?"

Severus pretended to consider. "For medicine, he needs to know the basic differences in treatments in each world, as well as what Muggle treatments won't work when mixed with Wizarding ones and vice versa. For example, he should know better than to take an aspirin and a Pepper-Up potion at the same time." He kept Harry away from any Muggle drugs, but she had no reason to know that. "As for law, he should know the differences between crime and punishment in Muggle versus Wizarding world." He didn't add anything about animal rights, but he couldn't help but notice that Granger neglected to state that she'd already taught Harry some law. Either she knew about Harry's true species and was helping him figure out his rights, or she didn't know, and considered the lessons just something she and Harry did on her own time. Which one was it?

Leaning slightly across the desk to get a better look at her eyes. Severus cast Legilimency and asked, "Are you familiar with the law section of the library?"

The books she and Harry had acquired on animal rights swam into view. "Yes," she answered. "I've done some research for one of my own projects."

"Which is?" Severus pressed.

"House-elf rights," Granger said as books about house-elves swam into view. A page on coneys also appeared in her mind and she steadied her gaze before slipping into her know-it-all tone. "I feel that house-elves-" Coneys appeared in her mind along with house-elves. "-should be given the same rights as humans. In fact-"

Not wanting to receive a lecture, Severus said, "Then I'm sure you'll be able to draw up a lesson plan on your own." She was keeping the coneys hidden. If she didn't already know Harry's true species, she'd soon figure it out. She was too clever not to. Severus supposed it didn't matter if she knew or not anyway. Even if she did know that Harry was a coney, she knew better than to speak about it. Her attitude towards him hadn't changed in the slightest since the beginning of the school year, which meant, if she knew that Harry was his coney, she had no objection to it. A memory modification spell would be prudent, but would also prevent him from learning more about what Harry intended with his studies. He supposed he could always just drug Harry and pull the answers out of him, but that thought disturbed him. 

What if Harry did want to be freed?

It was best to let this develop on its own and see where it led. Perhaps it was nothing and Harry was only curious in exploring his options. He had honestly believed he would be sold to a brothel when Severus had threatened, so perhaps he'd been prudently planning for a possible future in which he might be sold. To keep her busy, Severus added, "Select whichever texts you wish to use for the lesson. The more law he knows, the better."

It would take her months to read through the entire law section. She brightened, and Severus let her babble on a bit about the lessons, before dismissing her.

~

The day for examinations came all too quickly and Severus woke early to put the final touches to his plan. Like all the other officials, Riddle would share two meals with Severus. Lunch was to be held privately between Ministry officials and professors before the first round of examinations. Dinner would be held in the Great Hall, with added chairs for the guests. As Riddle's seat was predetermined and set before Severus's on the table, it would be easy enough for Severus to arrive for dinner, and discretely pour his odourless, tasteless, colourless potion onto Riddle's chair. If he was lucky enough to leave before Riddle stood, he could also apply more of it to the man's robes. A simple heating charm and the fumes of the potion would rise, sucked into Riddle's body through his breath, but dissipating before they could affect anyone around him.

If Riddle were ostentatious enough to refuse to eat dinner in the Great Hall, Severus's plans would not be for naught. As Riddle would be spending a lot of time with Hagrid, the half-giant would surely offer some of his intolerable food and drink to the man that evening. After secreting an antidote in some toffee he had Harry deliver to the towering dolt, he'd pay Hagrid a visit on the pretence of working out Harry's schedule for the next day and add some poison to the kettle. The poison wouldn't keep in the kettle for more than a few hours and Severus doubted Hagrid would have anymore guests that evening. There was always more antidote in case he would.

Far more nervous than Severus, Harry spent the morning asking a ton of questions about the schedule of the day and Riddle. 

"You're sure he'll head to Hagrid's after lunch?" he asked for the fifth time that morning as they dressed.

"Yes." Severus petted the rather limp ears comfortingly. "Don't worry about it. He won't recognise you."

"Will you be going to your classroom after lunch?"

Severus knew what he wanted and was almost tempted to give it to him, but there was a new official overseeing the practical for the Potions N.E.W.T. and he didn't trust the man in his lab. "I will. You'll be fine. If he causes any trouble, run straight to me."

Nodding, Harry pulled Severus down for a peck on the lips before he headed out the door for breakfast.

At lunch, Severus could hardly stand to look at Riddle. How the man could be in a position of power after what he had done was beyond Severus. Still, there were appearances to maintain and he remained polite and cordial enough, although also cool to prevent raising any suspicion that he might be planning something.

As soon as he could, he left Riddle's insufferable presence to head to his lab. The Ministry official gave him a sidelong glance, but knew better than to ask him to leave. They were barely fifteen minutes into the examination when a pounding knock came at the door.

Sweeping over to tear whomever dared interrupt a practical a new one, Severus yanked open the door only to find Eric Sagan, a fifth year, red-faced and panting outside. 

"Something- happened." He lifted an arm and pointed. "In the- store room- near the- trophies."

Harry.

Severus nearly flew to the store room. What had he been thinking? He should've demanded that Riddle be removed from the position even if it meant the revelation of Harry's secret! All he knew was that, if Riddle had killed Harry, he would kill the man himself then and there - Azkaban be damned.

A Ministry man stood outside the door, holding off a curious crowd. He opened it for Severus, a grim look on his face.

Inside the room, a crowd gathered over a figure on the floor at one end of the room, while a smaller crowd stood at the other end. Harry, missing his glasses; his shirt untucked, messed and spattered with droplets of blood, was leaning against a wall, facing Madam Pomfrey who waved a wand in front of his face. Draco guarded Harry's side, casting furious glares at the figure on the floor, while Albus stood by Pomfrey, the lines on his face deep as he gazed at Harry.

"Who did this?" Severus growled as he stormed across the room towards Harry.

Harry's head snapped over at the sound of Severus's voice and he pressed his lips together, his eyes thin slits. Severus didn't care what it looked like. He swept across the room and pulled Harry into his arms, pressing him tight against his body. Burying his face in Severus's chest, Harry trembled. Whether the tremors were due to fear or anger, Severus couldn't tell, but he ran his fingers through Harry's thick hair, trying to soothe the agitation from him, even as he felt he would explode with fury himself.

His blue eyes sombre, Albus said, "Tom Riddle apparently followed Harry into the store room and attacked him. Draco, who came to the room to help Harry collect supplies, stopped the attack and Stupified Riddle."

They both glanced over at the man who was being levitated out of the room, surrounded by Ministry officials. 

For a moment, Severus could only just hold Harry, staring at Riddle's form. Was the man _mad_?

"He's healed," said Pomfrey gently. "Just a broken nose and some bruising."

Poison wasn't good enough for the bastard. Severus would peel his skin off slowly and feed it back to him as he screamed for mercy.

Scrimgeour strode into the room and Severus reluctantly released Harry and took a step back. He kept a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder and bellowed at Scrimgeour, "I want that man sent to Azkaban _for life!_ "

"You can rest assured, Severus," said Scrimgeour, "that the party, or parties, responsible for this will be brought to justice."

Was the man a complete and utter idiot? "Do you really think anyone is responsible for this other than Riddle?" Severus snarled. Harry's body tensed and he realised he was probably squeezing his shoulder too tightly. Releasing Harry for the moment, he turned entirely towards Scrimgeour and said, " _You're_ the one who sent a paedophile to a castle full of children!"

Scrimgeour's face tightened. "I had nothing to do with this!"

His voice soft, Albus broke in, "Severus, why don't you take Harry down to his rooms? He probably wants to clean up and it would be good for him to get some rest."

As much as Severus wanted to unleash his anger on Scrimgeour, Harry's tense back told of a kit who wanted to leave the room. Shifting slightly, Harry cast a pleading glance his way and Severus couldn't refuse him.

"Very well," he said, glaring at Scrimgeour to let the twit know he wasn't finished with him. "I expect charges to be filed within a week."

Harry led the way down to Severus's rooms. As soon as the door closed behind them, Harry turned to Severus and said, "He didn't- I wasn't-"

Sweeping him into his arms again, Severus said, "It's all right. It doesn't matter. You're alive. You're safe now. That's what matters. Don't worry about him. I'll make him pay for what he did."

Pulling back, Harry's troubled eyes met Severus's. "Please let the law handle it."

Severus was flabbergasted. Just two days before, Harry'd demanded Severus list off all the ways in which Riddle would be tortured before he died. Now he was willing to let a lax Wizarding court handle it?

"The law won't punish him," Severus reminded him.

"I don't want you to get in trouble," said Harry.

"I won't," Severus promised.

The promise wasn't enough to ease Harry's troubled expression. "You'll go to Azkaban."

"I won't be caught."

"Please," pleaded Harry, holding fast onto Severus's robes. "Promise me you'll let the law handle it."

Bending down to kiss him, Severus promised, "I'll not do anything that would land me in Azkaban." It wasn't the promise Harry wanted, but it was a promise that the simplistic Gryffindor would be persuaded by.

It was enough to ease most of the tension on Harry's face and he gave a slight smile. 

With a wave of his wand, Severus restored Harry's ears and tail. "You don't have any injuries remaining?" he asked as he inspected Harry's limp ears.

"I'm fine," Harry assured him. "I just want you." Grabbing Severus's robes, he pulled him down for a kiss, his body pressing against Severus's.

Severus was all too happy to give him what he wanted.

~

As Severus predicted, Lucius was just as furious as he was.

"You have nothing to fear," Lucius assured Severus as they enjoyed drinks in Lucius's den. "He will be punished. No one dares attempt to rape a Malfoy."

When Draco had burst in on the scene, Riddle had turned and started moving towards Draco. Severus doubted rape was on his mind in regards to Draco, but there was no need to correct the elder Malfoy on that fact.

Setting his glass to the side, Lucius said, "I must ask a favour of you."

It was only the second time Severus had ever heard those words from Lucius, the first when Draco had entered Hogwarts. Sitting up straighter, he regarded his friend evenly and asked, "What is it?"

"Do not press charges against Riddle."

Severus scoffed. "You can't be serious." Although he still planned to poison Riddle, it wasn't enough anymore. Riddle needed to have his entire life shatter to pieces. He needed to go to Azkaban. 

"Hear me out," said Lucius, lifting a hand, his blue eyes cold. "I would like to handle his punishment entirely on my own in order to show the world what happens to an individual who threatens to harm a Malfoy. With my money and connections, I can hire the best solicitors. Trust me, he won't escape Azkaban." 

"I can very easily see how this would benefit _you_ ," Severus said.

Lifting an eyebrow at Severus, Lucius said, "And you can't see how it would benefit you? Be reasonable, my friend. You'll not obtain a proper conviction. Harry is a coney. Even if he had been raped, the offence would have been nothing more than property damage. All of Harry's wounds were healed in minutes."

Severus had realised the same thing, to his dismay, the day the attack had occurred. The anger over that injustice had not faded. Stiffly, Severus said, "I could sue for pain and suffering, claiming that Harry is unable to function properly because of what Riddle did."

Giving a derisive laugh, Lucius retorted, "You can't convince a jury of that, just as a rapist can't be convicted when the 'victim' is a coney. No one will believe that a coney doesn't want sex. Severus, if you try to press charges, not only will you reveal to the entire Wizarding world that Harry is your coney, but you'll also enable Riddle to claim the defence that Harry wanted it."

"He broke Harry's nose."

"Maybe Harry likes it rough." Seeing the dark look in Severus's eyes, he hastily added, "I'm only saying what his solicitors will argue. Don't press any charges. Allow Harry to remain hidden at Hogwarts."

As much as Severus hated to admit it, Lucius was right. Still, it didn't feel right to allow Riddle to go so unpunished by the law, especially when they had so little to charge him with. Now that Riddle had attacked Harry twice, Severus would be a suspect should anyone discover he'd been poisoned. It was an outcome Severus was fairly certain he'd avoid, but he couldn't afford to do anything risky now that he had Harry. The poisoning would occur - but only alongside his lawful revenge. He reminded Lucius, "Riddle never touched Draco. At most, he can be charged with indecent exposure, but nothing more."

"I'm accusing him of attempted rape, sexual harassment, endangering the welfare of a minor, and inflicting emotional harm upon a minor. On behalf of the Board, I'll sue him for breach of contract, illegal use of spells inside Hogwarts, and creating a dangerous work environment. I'll press the Ministry to have him removed from his post and demand an investigation into his past."

Begrudgingly, Severus had to admit that it might be enough to keep Riddle in Azkaban for the rest of his life. Lucius had the money to hire the best solicitors who could probably tack on a few more charges of their own. Besides, allowing Lucius all _legal_ revenge didn't preclude Severus from exacting his own vengeance. "Very well," agreed Severus. "However, since you are obtaining all the legal benefits, it is only fair that you pay all the legal costs."

"Of course," answered Lucius, although Severus suspected he'd been hoping to have it otherwise. No matter how much money Lucius had, he always wanted more. 

The door opened and Draco strode into the room, followed by Harry. 

"Have you decided what you're going to do to Riddle yet?" asked Draco as he dropped himself down onto a sofa. Harry glanced between the open sofa and the armchair Severus had chosen for himself. Choosing decorum over desire, he sat down on the sofa with Draco, albeit as close to Severus as he could possibly get.

In a bored drawl, Lucius said, "He won't be killed, if that's what you're asking." 

Both men knew it would be otherwise, but such things could not be spoken around individuals who hadn't mastered the mental arts. 

"He should be," said Draco, lifting his chin. "If I hadn't managed to duel him so successfully, who knows what he'd have done."

Draco's tale of how he rescued Harry got more and more fanciful with each passing day. Severus half-expected to hear Draco tell how Harry wouldn't even be alive today if Draco hadn't run in, won a fierce wand battle, freed Harry from magical confines, then healed his injuries, all before any additional help arrived. It was a good thing Lucius only pretended to believe it in front of Draco, otherwise, he might try to charge Severus for his services, stating that Severus owed Harry's survival to Draco.

"I already have my solicitors on the matter," Lucius reassured his son. 

"It's a shame Harry isn't legally human," Draco said, casting a glance at his friend. "It's probably easy enough to forge papers and get rid of his coney records. If no one knew he is coney other than us, this wouldn't be a problem."

Severus knew that and didn't need to hear a lecture on it. No matter how much Draco thought he knew or could do, getting Harry to fully pass as a human was a near impossible task. Not to mention all that he'd have been at risk of losing had his treachery been uncovered. Thankfully, Lucius answered Draco, saving Severus the trouble of a waspish reply.

"Who says it is a problem?" asked Lucius with an eyebrow raised at his son.

Draco's eyes grew wide and he exclaimed, "You set Riddle up!" 

Both Severus and Lucius maintained straight faces. 

"They didn't," said Harry, "and you'll just get them in trouble if you spread that."

Draco scoffed. "My father _never_ gets into trouble. If he wants to do something without being caught, he can."

Harry frowned slightly, glancing at Severus. It was unlike Harry to be so cautious or reserved, and Severus moved the conversation on to a safer topic - Draco's success at Quidditch. 

Later that night, after they'd arrived home, Severus said, "You've been very quiet tonight."

Harry fidgeted with his robes. "I just want him to go away. I don't see why I have to show my memories. What if they figure out I'm a coney?"

"I'm sure Riddle has already informed his solicitor and the judge," Severus told him, only to watch the ears fall further. Quickly, he added, "It doesn't matter if they know. It won't keep him out of Azkaban. You'll be fine tomorrow. You won't even have to see Riddle, just his solicitor."

Still playing with his cuff, Harry asked, "Then after that, this will all be over?"

There was still the trial, but Harry didn't have to testify in that. "Yes," promised Severus.

Harry smiled slightly.

~

Although Harry acted normal for the rest of the week, during the morning of the Memory Reviews, he renewed his nervous questioning.

"They won't see _all_ of my memories, right?" Harry's eyes were searching Severus's for confirmation.

Severus sighed and said, "Only the memories you care to share," for the thousandth time. He checked over Harry's outfit, and brushed imaginary dirt off his robes. "You'll be fine." Giving Harry a quick kiss on the forehead, he led him out of his rooms and to Dumbledore's office. 

"Hullo, Harry," said Albus with a smile. "Such handsome new robes you're wearing."

"I picked them out myself," said Harry, smiling back. He'd chosen tighter robes than the ones Severus had originally bought for him, still in the bottle green Severus favoured, but with a Gryffindor gold trim. Severus had only tolerated the gold because it was sewn on the robes in serpentine patterns, but Harry had somehow managed to slip in a request that his buttons resemble Snitches. He brushed a finger over the one near his collar and it turned into a miniature Snitch and fluttered. 

"Amazing," said Albus, admiring them. "They do such good work these days."

Impatient, Severus asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Of course," Albus motioned for Severus to precede him into the Floo. "It's set to take you straight to the Ministry."

Not only did Severus step out of the Floo to find himself in the Ministry, but in the very room where they would be reviewing Harry and Draco's memories. Lucius guarded his son with a pack of solicitors and a glare at Riddle's solicitor. Draco sneaked a smile at Harry who stared at the massive Pensieve in the centre of the room. 

As Harry could not extract his own memories, Severus had to do it for him. "Think only of the attack," he instructed. "We don't want other memories to get in the way. Close your eyes and think of when he first approached you in the store room."

Closing his eyes, Harry's brow furrowed. Pressing his wand against Harry's temple, Severus carefully extracted the glowing silver strands and placed them in the Pensieve. 

Everyone in the room gathered closer to the Pensieve. With a nod from the judge, they dove in and found themselves standing in the hallway outside the store room. Harry strode towards the room, seemingly unaware of Riddle following him at a close distance. Silently, so as not to miss any conversation, the observers followed Harry into the room, moving to the side. Heading for the rows of new parchment scrolls, Harry had just started amassing them in his arms when Riddle entered the room and closed the door. Glancing back to see who had entered the room, Harry's eyes widened and he stood, clutching the scrolls to his chest. "You're not supposed to be in here."

Riddle stared at Harry with a fascinated expression that had an odd hunger to it. "It _is_ you." 

"What?" Harry took a slight step to the side, confusion wrinkling his brow. 

His eyes devouring Harry and with a sneer on his lips, Riddle said, "You're a coney."

Glancing at the door beyond Riddle, Harry said, "I don't know what you're talking about. I need to go deliver these scrolls to Professor Lupin."

His eyes narrowing, Riddle said, "I know what you really are."

Harry backed up until he hit the edge of a table. As if afraid that sudden movements would provoke Riddle, he slowly turned sideways, keeping his eyes on Riddle, and placed the scrolls upon the surface. "Leave me alone."

Riddle lunged and Harry ran. He didn't get far when Riddle stuck out a long arm, and grabbed the back of his robes, yanking him back. Twisting around, Harry struck with his fists and feet, landing several blows before Riddle shoved him over the table, slamming his face against the wood. 

If Riddle had been in the room at that very moment, Severus would've struck him dead.

Momentarily dazed by the pain in his now-broken nose, Harry stopped struggling, one hand darting up to try to stop the blood streaming down his chin. His glasses, dislodged by the blow, ended up slipping to the floor and Riddle stepped on them with a loud 'crack' as he moved over Harry, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him up to take a deep sniff of his neck.

"You smell delicious." 

Revulsion twisting his features, Harry sneaked a hand down into his robes, and removed a vial. Placing his thumb against the cork, Harry pushed on it to pop it off when Riddle grabbed his forearms and pulled them apart. Noticing the vial in Harry's hand, Riddle laughed and pressed Harry's arms against the table, sealing them there with a swiftly cast spell. Grabbing the vial, he tossed it to the side where it rolled under a low shelf.

"What was in the vial?" Riddle's solicitor asked Harry.

Severus had been so concerned with Harry's injuries that he hadn't even wondered what was in the vial until the solicitor asked her question. Suddenly, several pieces came together: Harry's questioning Tom's schedule, his nervousness about the Pensieve, his determination that Severus avoid guilt, and most importantly, that vial, which he should not have had in his possession.

Acting swiftly, Severus lied for Harry. "It's a solution used to rinse cleaned cauldrons."

"Which was intended to be used to harm my client."

Glad to turn away from the scene before him - where Riddle was stripping Harry of his robes and Harry, more panicked than before, was struggling violently - Severus rounded on the solicitor. "Even if Harry had managed to hit your worthless, despicable client with that solution, it would not have done permanent damage. Harry had every right to defend himself from that disgusting paedophile."

Stiffly, she retorted, "And you think it's fine that a _creature_ is allowed to carry around chemicals that could be used against wizards?"

In his most dangerous voice, Severus hissed, "The only _creature_ here is that monster you're defending. He had absolutely no proof that Harry was anything other than a human boy and-"

"Harry _isn't_ human," she stated as if Severus had convinced himself otherwise.

"And _that's_ -" Severus jabbed his finger at the table where Riddle was putting his filthy, disgusting hand on Harry's bare arse while Harry cursed and kicked his legs. "-an acceptable thing to do to him? If you came across this scene, wouldn't you try to stop it?"

Her lips pressed thin, but she was saved the trouble of answering by the arrival of Draco, who opened the door in Harry's memory with an impatient bang. Draco took one look at Harry, still stuck to the table, his bottom half bared; one look at Riddle, standing there with a hard cock protruding from his lowered trousers; and whipped out his wand.

"Draco!" cried Harry, lifting his head and pulling hard on his bonds. "RUN!"

Instead of running, Draco whipped off a _Stupefy_ with a skill and speed that was borne out of the countless dueling lessons Severus had given him. 

Riddle moved to parry but, when he attempted to shift his stance to get in a better position to duel, his trousers fell completely to his ankles and the slight movement was enough to offset his balance and send him tumbling to the floor. Draco had an unerring _Stupefy_ headed Riddle's direction before he even hit the ground. 

Once Riddle fell, Draco cast Finite Incantatem on Harry's bonds, and Harry stood up, rubbing his bruised forearms. 

"Are you all right?" he asked Draco, at the same time Draco said, "What a freak!"

As Harry pulled up his trousers, Draco marched over and gave Riddle a solid kick in the side. 

The memory abruptly ended, and all of them were returned to the room.

"Where's the rest?" asked Riddle's solicitor with an accusatory glare at Harry.

"Rest?" asked Harry, and Severus couldn't tell if he was pretending or honestly puzzled. 

Looking down her nose at Harry, she waspishly asked, "How do I know you didn't poison my client before the Ministry officials arrived?"

Severus moved between her and Harry. "Leave him alone. He did _nothing_." It wasn't entirely true, but Severus wasn't one to let facts get in the way of defending Harry. Besides, he was certain Harry _had_ poisoned Riddle and he didn't want her learning that. 

Draco spoke up. "I can include those parts in my memories." With a practiced, arrogant air, he pulled his memories out of his head and dumped them into the Pensieve before the solicitor could stop him. As they'd intended to examine his memories next anyway, they dove into them.

Draco's memories began with him and Harry taking lunch in the Great Hall. 

After checking his watch, Harry announced. "I need to go help Professor Lupin," and stood. Suddenly, he turned and said, "I forgot the scrolls!" in an air that sounded just a little bit too forced to Severus's well-trained ear. "Draco, would you ask the Weasley twins to meet me in the store room by the trophies?" 

"Yeah, sure," said Draco with a shrug.

"It's important," said Harry pleadingly. "I can't carry them all by myself and I know the twins are on the pitch now. It will only take a second."

"I'll do it," promised Draco, still focused on his food.

After Harry had left, Draco got up from the table. But, instead of fetching the twins, he marched to the store room himself. He tried the door, only to find it locked. A smirk crossed his lips and, with a few flicks of his wand, he had the door open. 

The next memories were the same as Harry's. After his attack on Riddle and the kick, a group of giggling students passed by in the hallway, and Draco ran to the doorway. 

"Oi! Pinheads!" The Hufflepuffs turned to look at him in disdain. "Harry's been attacked. I need Madam Pomfrey, any Ministry official you can find, and Professor Snape."

"Is he all right?" asked one of the girls. 

Draco snapped, "He won't be if you imbeciles insist on gawking!" 

They fled and he returned to the room where Harry was searching under the shelf the vial had rolled beneath. Severus's heart sank. However, if Draco was willing to show the memory, it shouldn't show anything too incriminating.

"Did you lose something?" asked Draco, bending down and peering under the shelves himself.

"A vial," said Harry as his eyes caught on something. "It's back there."

" _Accio vial!_ " Draco caught the Summoned object and pressed it into Harry's hand. 

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning. He turned back to Riddle, his grin melting, but then a Ministry official appeared in the doorway and, even if Harry had meant to poison Riddle, he could no longer do so now that an audience had appeared. He tucked the vial back in his robes and stood.

"Have you seen enough," Severus sarcastically asked Riddle's solicitor, "or would you like to return to the scene where your client held Harry down over a table and tore off his clothes? If you-"

Dumbledore interrupted with an amicable, "Do you need anything else?" and even Riddle's solicitor backed down.

"That will be all," she said with a huff as she shoved her note parchment in her bag and left the room with her nose in the air. 

One of Lucius's lawyers turned to Severus and said, "If you wish to sue for harassment, send me an owl."

"That won't be necessary." With a nod at Harry to follow, Severus left.

~

When they were alone in their rooms, Severus walked to the sitting room and took a seat on the sofa. Looking at Harry for the first time since they'd left the Ministry, Severus asked, "What was in the vial?"

Harry ran his fingers over the top of the armchair opposite Severus. "Poison," he answered quietly.

"What type?"

His eyes fixating on the wandering path of his fingers, Harry said, "I made it myself. You said that the stuff we use to rinse vials was toxic, so I took that and mixed in a bit of foxglove." He pursed his lips, then met Severus's eyes. "I didn't mean for Draco to get involved. He never, ever wants to do work, so I thought he'd fetch the twins. I knew the twins could handle Riddle."

Having known Draco since he was born, Severus said, "You neglected to remember that Draco will use _any_ excuse he can find to avoid doing work. I'm sure he planned on being late to his next examination with the excuse that he had to help you - even if his service to you had been completed a half hour before the start of the exam. Still, it's best if we keep this to ourselves. We wouldn't want Lucius to know your role in what happened." Motioning for Harry to sit, he asked, "How did you lure Riddle to the storeroom?"

Harry dropped into the chair as if he hadn't slept for days. "I told the twins that I wanted to play a prank and make a Ministry official get aroused by a piece of furniture. I got them to brew an infatuation potion - the kind where you feed the base to your target and then spray the activant on yourself. I said I was going to spray it on the staff table in the Great Hall. They gave me both parts of the potion, then I told them that you'd found out what we were plotting and confiscated the potion. I knew Riddle would be at Hagrid's that morning, so I slipped over there the night before and poured the infatuation potion into all of Hagrid's guest teacups. I knew that, even if it dried, the residue would be enough."

Nervously scratching his arm, Harry added, "Don't worry, I went in there after Riddle left and washed the tea cups. I made sure no one else had a chance to ingest the potion. Since I knew he'd be at lunch with you, I made an excuse to pass him in the hallway. I put the activant on myself, then walked straight past him. As I thought he would, he turned around and started following me. I was going to splash the poison on his face when he got close and had done enough that I could argue it was defence, but he was too strong."

His mind still slowly churning through all the shocking evidence, Severus said nothing.

Wincing, Harry said, "I know that what I did was reckless and dangerous. It was also stupid because he was just too powerful. I didn't tell you about it because I knew you'd try to stop me. Still," he held his chin up defiantly. "I'm not sorry I did it because now he's going to go to Azkaban for a long time."

Even though he considered Harry's plan to be utterly brilliant, Severus couldn't help but say, "You could've been raped."

His eyes steady, Harry declared, "I'd rather be raped than have you go to Azkaban."

Those words sent shivers of warmth through Severus's frame, but he still had to say, "You could've been put down had you actually harmed him - even with what he's done to you before."

Harry shrugged. "I'd rather be dead than have you go to Azkaban."

Although Severus knew that Harry was loyal and affectionate, he didn't believe that Harry cared about him _that_ much. He couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

Giving Severus a look as though he'd asked a daft question, Harry said, "If you go to Azkaban, that means they'll confiscate all of your property. I know, I checked the law. I'll end up in a brothel or someplace worse." His voice softened as he said, "I'll spend the rest of my life wishing for the life I could've had with you."

Severus hadn't ever thought to set up a will to ensure that Harry wouldn't be returned to the shops should something to happen to him. Making a mental note to speak to Albus later that day, he promised, "You'll never end up in a brothel. Ever. If something should happen to me, Dumbledore will become your new owner."

Harry's eyes brightened and he gazed at Severus with hopeful eyes. "You're serious?"

"I promise," said Severus.

Smiling, Harry got up and crossed the distance between them, climbing onto Severus's lap. "You're not angry?"

Cupping Harry's chin in his hands, Severus pulled him forward for a kiss. "How could I be angry? Despite the fact that you didn't think your plan through, that was quite Slytherin of you."

Looking more confused than relieved, Harry reminded him, "But my plan didn't work."

"You've got too much Gryffindor in you," Severus teased. "You took on a powerful wizard that you know will use the Unforgivables on you, despite the fact that you have no magic yourself. You deserved to take your vengeance and you did. If I thought you would be attempting this again in the future, my only request would be that you involve me and allow me to help you plan it."

"So...." said Harry, wiggling enticingly on Severus's lap. "That means you'll help me make sure he stays in Azkaban?"

"Not only will he stay there," promised Severus as he restored Harry's ears and tail and ran his fingers through the fluffy black fur sticking straight up from Harry's head, "but he'll be poisoned as well."

Harry's eyes went wide and he grabbed the back of Severus's neck, pressing their lips forcibly together, and kissing Severus hungrily. He'd not yet removed his glasses and they dug cold and hard into Severus's nose. Pulling back from Harry long enough to pluck them off and toss them to the side, Severus comfortably wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him on the nose.

"You're my coney," Severus explained, running a finger down the side of Harry's face. "Any attack on you is an attack on me. No one will ever hurt you without going unpunished while I'm alive."

"But you'll be careful, right?" asked Harry, pressing his body up against Severus's. "You'll never go to Azkaban?" Harry's eyes searched Severus's for confirmation.

"Never," promised Severus. "You'll be safe." Flipping them over on the sofa, Severus expertly undid Harry's buttons. "Even if something _should_ happen to me which would land me in Azkaban, you'll stay here at Hogwarts."

Harry returned the favour, helping Severus out of his own garments. "But I can't have sex with you while you're in Azkaban! I'd have to sneak in there with you."

Chuckling, Severus pulled off Harry's shirt and bent down to nibble on his collar bone. When he'd had a taste, he lifted his head to say, "You'd probably like that. I'd have nothing to do all day but have sex with you."

"Oooh," said Harry, although Severus wasn't sure if he really liked the idea or was just happy now that Severus's mouth had found a nipple to tease. "Sex _all day_."

Busy playing with the sensitive nubs, Severus had no response to give to that. 

Moaning, his fingers massaging Severus's scalp, Harry could think of nothing to say either until Severus's mouth started moving downwards. "What would you have done if they'd wanted to kill me for biting him?"

About to reach the head of Harry's thick, full cock, Severus stopped. "If they'd wanted to put you down for biting Riddle?"

Harry nodded.

Pushing Harry's legs up and apart, Severus settled down to nuzzle the hairless bollocks. "I wouldn't have let them. As long as I'm not incapacitated, you have nothing to fear from the Ministry."

"Professor Lupin said that - ah! - the Ministry isn't always fair to non-humans and - mmm - if I should ever have trouble, I can- go to- him and he'll- he'll-" Severus decided to have mercy and let Harry finish his sentence, so he stopped licking and sucking on the soft sack long enough for Harry to say, "hide me. He'll hide me."

Although Lupin and Severus didn't exactly get along, he found himself not horrified by that idea at all. Lupin knew how to hide and, if his behaviour towards Harry at Hogwarts was any indication of how he would act outside of Hogwarts, Harry wouldn't have to fear molestation from him. There was the possibility of getting eaten, yes, but Harry had also shown himself to be surprisingly clever and industrious when he needed to be.

Before resuming the teasing, Severus said, "If you need help and I can't provide it, go to Dumbledore first, Lupin second, and Lucius only if you are about to be put down." 

Scooting his bum out farther so Severus could stroke his tail as well, Harry said, "Draco said that I should give him a reward because he saved me."

Running his fingers through the puffed bit of fur made Harry's already tense legs twitch and shiver. 

Snorting, Severus said, "Tell him if he wants a reward, he should come to me."

His eyes growing huge, Harry asked, "You're going to-"

Severus had just sucked a ball into his mouth and he had to spit it back out. "I'm not suggesting that. I'm not suggesting anything of that sort at all." Even if he were attracted to Draco and Draco were attracted to him, and the legal issues weren't in the way, Lucius would _kill_ him. No, torture him for the rest of his miserable life. "I'd _never_ do anything like that."

"Good," said Harry, relaxing back against the sofa and pushing his bum more towards Severus.

Taking the hint, Severus finally let his tongue swipe over the pucker and was rewarded with a groan. Teasing the tail with one hand, he did every single trick he knew until Harry was desperately begging for his cock. 

Standing up, he raised the seat of the sofa with a wave of his wand, and fetched the lube he now always carried around in his pocket. As he smeared it over himself, he couldn't help but remember Riddle's hand fondling Harry's arse and how close Harry had been to getting raped. Trying to shove the memories from his mind, he said, "I'll make him impotent," as he pushed in through Harry's tight pucker.

"Mmmm.... Impotent?" Harry wrapped his legs around Severus and pulled him forward, eagerly taking more of him into his body. 

"Riddle won't ever have an erection again." Slowly, enjoying every single second, Severus slid all the way into Harry.

"You can do that?" Harry's eyes shone with the sort of admiration that was dangerously addictive. 

"Of course," said Severus, and then, remembering what had happened with the dragons, resolved not to let his pride get him in trouble again. "I just need a chance to poison him and he'll never get hard again for the rest of his life."

"Oh wow," said Harry, his gaze fixed on Severus's with a face flushed with lust and adoration. "I'd rather die than never get hard again."

Severus chuckled and pumped his hips faster, drawing a moan from Harry's throat as he fucked him harder. "Not everyone regards sex as the pinnacle of existence."

"But it's _so good_ ," Harry moaned, his hips thrusting back to meet Severus's. "If he got to feel your cock up his arse, he'd want to be able to come."

Just thinking of Riddle made Severus wish that he could take a cheese grater to the man's genitals. "If I had my cock up his arse, it would be to torture him."

" _This_ couldn't be torture," declared Harry, his completely vertical ears swaying with each hard rock. "You'd have to use - ah - potions to make it horrid."

"No lube," Severus said, his thrusts picking up pace. "An Engorgement Charm."

Licking his lips as he stared down at the huge cock filling his arse, Harry suggested, "A lube that- itches him. Not you."

"He'll itch for days," agreed Severus. 

"Oh, yes!" Harry propped himself up on his hands to fuck himself faster on Severus's cock. "One that- eats away- his flesh." 

"I'd smear that on his cock." It was easy enough to channel his anger towards Riddle into fucking Harry as hard and as fast as he could, and soon Harry couldn't even speak, just cry out in pleasure as Severus slammed into him again and again.

Sliding down a hand between their sweaty bodies, Severus gripped Harry's wet shaft and stroked him in time to his thrusts. Harry's body tightened so hard around his prick that it hurt, but he kept thrusting and stroking as Harry came, spurting gobs of thick fluid over the two of them. The sight of Harry, his body glistening and covered in come, his flushed face filled with ecstasy and release, and his spent prick resting contentedly on his stomach was enough for Severus to come, even without Harry's tight arse encouraging him along. 

Bending down to kiss Harry thoroughly after he'd spent himself inside the coney's tight arse, Severus held him tightly, Harry's heart beating sturdily against his chest. Returning the sofa to its natural state so they both could lie upon it, Severus cleaned Harry and himself of sweat and semen before snuggling him. 

Yawning, Harry said, "I'm glad that he'll never hurt another coney."

"He'll never hurt another living creature."

"Mmm." Harry gave a quick kiss to Severus's chin, closed his eyes and pressed against Severus's chest. "You're the best," he said, before he drifted off to sleep.

There was no way in hell Riddle would ever leave Azkaban alive.

 

[Next chapter, _Sirius Black_ coming soon!]


	5. Chapter 5: Sirius Black

  
Author's notes: The third part in 'A Bunny Tale'. A host of new challenges force Severus to re-evaluate his relationship with Harry.  


* * *

**Sirius Black**

In between bobs of his head over Severus's cock, Harry asked, "Can I get a owl?" 

Harry only made requests during sex when he really wanted something, which was good, because Severus couldn't resist much when Harry's talented mouth was hard at work. Summoning the brain power to think of a response, Severus finally managed to ask, "Why do you want an owl?"

"I could send you letters," Harry answered, before sucking the fat head back in his mouth and swallowed it all the way down.

Groaning, Severus put his hand on Harry's head, encouraging him to slow down. He needed to think more clearly or soon he'd be agreeing to buy Harry a pet dragon. "We are around each other nearly every single moment of the day. When would we find time to send each other letters?"

Harry's intense eyes met Severus's as he swallowed hard around the prick in his mouth. Severus had to grab his head and pull him up in order to think at all. Harry released the cock with a wet plop and stuck out his tongue to tease the head before he said, "When you go to Potions Conferences and things like that."

"We can use Strix." Then, to prevent anymore manipulation, he firmly added, "You don't need an owl." 

Harry's tongue drifted down Severus's shaft to tease the balls and one of his hands left his own prick to work the tip of Severus's cock. After bringing Severus to the brink of orgasm again, he gently tugged down on the balls and said, "All the Hogwarts students have pets. I don't want a toad, you know I can't get a cat, so that means I should get an owl."

Although Severus didn't believe Harry to be devious enough to leave him hanging, he also knew that the quicker he agreed to some compromise, the sooner he'd be coming. Furthermore, if he gave Harry something he _really_ wanted, Harry would be all to happy to reward him over and over again. No, no. He shouldn't give in. Harry had no need for a pet. Thinking as clearly as he could when Harry's talented mouth was working on his sac, he stated, "It's not cats that cause the problem, it's Kneazles."

For whatever reason, Kneazles could smell the bunny part of Harry and enjoyed stalking him down as if he were all rabbit. Filch had accused Harry of hiding cat food in his robes until Severus gave him a tongue lashing. Granger had learnt to keep Crookshanks out of the room if she was to get any studying done with Harry. Normal cats, those without any Kneazle blood, seemed to be fine around Harry. The problem was, most wizarding cats had at least a tiny amount of Kneazle blood in them and that was enough to make them enjoy pouncing on Harry's ankles as he tried to walk around the castle. 

Before he could stop himself, Severus said, "You'd be fine with an ordinary Muggle cat."

"You'd really buy one for me?" asked Harry before he released Severus's nutsack and deep throated him again. Before Severus could pull him off, he started swallowing and doing that thing that made it feel as though his entire throat was vibrating. 

Unable to stop himself, Severus came. Harry didn't stop, but bobbed his head and swallowed as he moved, sucking every last bit of semen out of Severus, giving him pleasure so intense, he thought he would black out for a moment. 

When his senses cleared, Harry was in his lap, snuggling him with a pleased look on his face. "Can we go to the pet shop today?"

Severus supposed that months of devoted blowjobs were worth the cost. "We'll go next weekend. There's no need to bring him to Hogwarts when we'll be returning to my home in a few days."

The kiss Harry gave him was more than worth it.

~

In an effort to appeal to Harry and save a bit of money, Severus took him to a shelter instead of a pet shop.

"These are all animals no one wants?" Harry asked, staring around the clean, well-lit shelter with wide eyes.

"Yes." Severus steered him to the cats, least he set his mind on the dogs. 

Grinning broadly, Harry stepped up on his tiptoes and gave Severus a quick peck on the cheek. Then, realising that he needed to be more discrete, he turned to one of the volunteers and asked her, "Do people not like cats with black fur?"

Misunderstanding his reason for asking the question, she answered, "There are some who still associate it with witchcraft, but black cats tend to do better than our black dogs. Big, black dogs are the hardest group to find homes for."

"I want to adopt them all," said Harry, looking at the cages wistfully.

She laughed. "I know the feeling. Here-" She motioned for him to follow her. "Let me introduce you to Champignon." Walking down the row of cages, she led him to one where a large, black, long-haired cat stretched out on his kitty bed. He cracked an eye at Harry, but showed no other interest.

"Champignon's been here a while," the volunteer told them. "He's old, and may not live much longer, so not many people want to adopt him. He has some health problems, so he needs to eat special food." Opening the cage, she reached in and pulled Champignon out, pressing him into Harry's arms. 

Inside the cage, Champignon had appeared large, but when Harry encircled his arms around him, Severus realised just how massive the cat was. He took up nearly half of Harry's torso, his long, fluffy black tail dangling. Streaks of white dotted his fur, and lined the tips of his ears. Champignon gave Harry a cankerous look with his yellow eyes, but when Harry scratched behind his ears, he released a short, low guttural noise that could almost be called a purr. 

Harry shot a pleading look at Severus and Severus knew that he wouldn't be able to leave without Champignon, just as he himself hadn't been able to leave the petshop in Knockturn without Harry.

"We'll take him," said Severus and Harry grinned.

Mary, the volunteer, assisted them in acquiring food, toys, and a host of accessories, most of which Severus doubted they'd ever use. Champignon was none too pleased about his harness and leash, and Harry ended up carrying him in his arms back to the point where they'd hidden their broom. 

Alone, hidden behind wards, Harry coaxed Champignon into the pet carrier, than pounced on Severus, giving him a hug so tight, Severus couldn't breathe for a moment.

"He's perfect," said Harry, his grin still massive. "Just what I wanted."

"I do expect you to take complete care of him," Severus reminded him.

"You don't have to worry about a thing," Harry reassured him.

~

When Lucius found out about it, he laughed. "You bought a pet for your pet?"

Harry was hardly a pet, but Severus knew Lucius would never think otherwise. "If he is to fit in with the other students, then he should have a few more characteristics of one."

"Just be careful, my friend," said Lucius between sips of his drink. "You don't want to let him think he's human. Be sure to occasionally remind him of his place and that he's a coney."

Scoffing, Severus retorted, "I can't imagine he'd ever forget _that_."

Lucius traced the rim of his glass with an elegant finger. "One must always be careful with these types of creatures, especially with a young, impressionable one like Harry. If he gets it into his head that he's human enough, he'll start to demand that he be treated like a human. You don't want a coney that thinks he's above his station. If you let it go far enough, he could even request his freedom."

Although Severus suspected that Harry did want his freedom, he waved off Lucius's concerns with a smirk. "He knows _exactly_ where he belongs."

From the way Lucius sipped his drink, Severus doubted he was convinced, but he imagined that Lucius was also concerned with what he was too polite to bring up - Severus's strong attachment to Harry. For a man like Malfoy, giving affection to a coney was like giving affection to a house-elf. It simply wasn't proper. 

As if already planning ways to introduce Severus to a more acceptable life partner, Lucius said, "Narcissa and I are holding a small gathering next weekend. We would love it if you could attend."

"Don't we have a playdate for the boys arranged then?" Severus had intended to spend every second of his time away from Harry brewing feverishly to make up for the distraction of Harry openly seeking him down for sex every hour of the day. He'd known that Harry would start to pester him more now that they were on summer holiday and living in his home rather than Hogwarts, but he'd hoped that Harry appreciated the need for him to focus on his work - at least part of the time. Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case. 

"We'll keep it," said Lucius. "No children or pets allowed at the party."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

~

At home, Severus was not pounced upon when he walked in the door, but only because he'd tied Harry up before he'd left to deliver the custom brewed potion to Lucius. After not getting any work done all day because Harry couldn't keep his hands to himself, Severus had finally taken Harry into the bedroom, tied him to the bed, put the dildo up his arse, and turned it on before leaving.

That had been three hours ago. Surely most of Harry's sexual energy had been worked out of him by now. 

Walking into the bedroom, Severus found Harry lying where he'd left him, spread eagle on the bed. Come covered his torso, a few white stands even spattered across his face. His ears and cock were flaccid and Severus hoped that it was because he'd finally had enough for (at least) a few hours, rather than because he was between sessions. 

"Have you had enough?" Severus asked from the doorway.

Without looking at Severus, Harry nodded slowly, his limps ears barely moving. In a tired voice, he said, "Yes."

Worried that he'd gone a little too far - he had left hours ago after all - Severus swept over to the bed and crawled on top of it. Moving gently, he pulled the dildo out of Harry's arse and cleaned him of sweat and semen with his wand. 

"I'll give you a nice bath," he offered and released Harry from his bonds with a flick of his wand. 

That was his first mistake.

His second was not keeping a tight grip on his wand.

One minute he was on the bed, ready to pick Harry up and carry him to the bathroom. The next, he was on the floor, without his wand, while Harry tore at his clothes, sending buttons ricocheting off the walls.

"Stop! I have to work!" he protested, trying to push Harry off of him. 

Normally Harry was quite easy to move, but this time, Harry pinned him down with surprising strength and, with a mad hunger in his eyes, said, "You _will_ fuck me."

Severus knew better than to try to argue. As Harry found his cock, yanked it out of his trousers, and shoved it in his mouth, he managed to say, "On the bed."

His mouth full of cock, Harry ignored him, his lips, tongue, throat, and fingers working hard to bring Severus erect. 

It didn't take Harry long. The coney knew just want to do to get all the blood in Severus's body to rush straight to his cock. As soon as he was hard enough for penetration, Harry mounted him, settling down on Severus's cock with a deep sigh of relief, his arse still tight despite all the pounding it had received for hours on end.

"Yesss...." hissed Harry as he took more and more of Severus into his body. "Oh yes!"

"Next time," teased Severus, "I'll leave you there for eight hours."

"Won't work," gasped Harry, his hips working furiously. "I'll never be satisfied until I get you."

Then there was only one thing to do: he'd have to give it to him. Rolling them both over, Severus drilled into Harry, fucking the insatiable coney as hard as he could.

"OH YES! OH YES! OH! OH!" screamed Harry, his ears rising straight up.

Harry's hands were so tight in his hair he had to cast a protection charm, least he find himself partially balded. "You wanted my cock?" he snarled, mostly in part because he knew how much dirty talk unraveled Harry.

Harry trembled. "Oh Merlin, yes!"

Snapping his hips hard, Severus managed to say, "You thought about getting fucked all day."

"I need it," Harry gasped in Severus's ear, his arse working wildly. " _So_ bad."

"And if I stop?" Severus stilled his hips.

Harry's ears abruptly flattened and he bit Severus on the nose.

Fuck! That hurt! 

Throwing all his anger and annoyance into the fucking, Severus drove into Harry again, fucking the coney with all his strength. "You are- very- very-"

"Oh!" Harry's eyes squeezed shut, his already tight grip turning vise-like. Severus pushed him over the edge with a few deep thrusts and then he was shaking, gasping for breath as his body tightened hard around Severus, milking the orgasm from him as well. 

Kissing Harry sloppily, Severus emptied himself inside Harry's warm, wet heat. 

"Mmm," purred Harry. "That was good." He turned his head to the side and said, "Oh, hi Champignon!"

Startled, Severus followed his gaze to see Harry's cat watching them with a bored expression on its ancient face. Despite the fact that it was only a cat, Severus stood, adjusting his clothes. "I _do_ need to work in the lab. Why don't you make dinner?"

"Okay." Harry stood, gathering up Champignon as he left.

Later that night, when Severus retired for bed, he found Harry curled up with Champignon, who looked none to pleased to have Harry's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"That cat is _not_ sleeping with us," Severus insisted.

"Why not?" asked Harry running his hand down Champignon's back, and sounding as if he couldn't think of a single reason why the cat shouldn't be in the bed.

"I can't have sex with you while Champignon's in the bed."

"Why not?"

Severus explained, "It's not proper to have an animal in bed during sex."

"All right," said Harry with a sigh. He set Champignon on the floor.

As if displaying his disgust with the matter, Champignon flicked up his tail and stalked off. 

Satisfied, Severus climbed onto the bed and pulled Harry against him. He fucked the coney senseless, then lay back down, only to find Champignon resting on the edge of their bed.

"Champignon!" Harry cried with delight. He scooted over and scooped up the cat who gave him a glare as a warning. Settling down in his customary spot, he placed Champignon between his and Severus's body.

"You do realise I'm not fond of cats," Severus reminded Harry.

Yawning, Harry said, "You're not fond of animals in general."

"I'm fond of you." It was the first time he'd ever openly acknowledged some of his affection for Harry, but Harry wasn't as pleased by the comment as he had hoped. 

Harry's lips twisted into a slight smile. He said, "Yeah," and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

~

Luckily, Champignon didn't want to sleep in the bed nearly as much as Harry wanted him to. Unfortunately, his favourite place to sleep was on top of whatever book Severus wanted to read, whichever scroll he was copying, or - if any of those weren't available - the top of Severus's desk. Why the cat enjoyed Severus's items when he didn't seem fond of the owner was beyond Severus but then, cats were one of those types of creatures that made little sense.

Champignon would always haughtily leave whenever Severus shoo'd him away, but the next day he'd be back, in the same spot, giving Severus a stare as if to challenge his will. 

No cat would win a battle of wills with Severus Snape.

In a firm voice, Severus warned, "You will stay off my desk or I will place a repulsion charm on it."

Champignon yawned and adjusted himself on the seat of the plushest armchair in the room.

Harry hurried into the room, asking, "What time are we leaving for the Malfoys'?"

"In half an hour, so go get ready. The party isn't until later tonight, so I'll be dropping you off."

Picking up Champignon, Harry dropped into the armchair. "How will I know when you're finished?"

"I'll come fetch you. Don't approach the party on your own, as I'll be leaving your ears and tail intact."

Harry grinned. Despite his apparent love of appearing human, he also seemed to prefer leaving his ears and tail intact. Absently petting Champignon, he asked, "Do you think we have time for sex before I go?"

"You need to get dressed," Severus pointed out. Although he much enjoyed Harry wearing tunics around the house, he didn't dare send Harry to the Manor in anything less than full robes that would be difficult to remove. Perhaps he should even booby-trap Harry's robes since this would be the first time he'd be leaving the coney alone with Draco in the Malfoy Manor for hours. 

"That won't take me longer than half an hour," Harry said, putting Champignon to the side.

"I'll not be late, go get dressed."

Harry pouted, but left. When he returned, dressed in casual robes, Severus placed tamper-proof charms upon them.

Confused, Harry asked, "But how will you get them off?"

"You'll have to take them off," Severus told him.

Harry brushed down his robes seductively. "So you want a show?" 

" _Later_."

"I'll be thinking about it _all_ night," said Harry, grinning broadly.

So would he. Patting Harry on the arse, Severus ushered him to the Floo.

~

As Harry had got him quite behind on his brewing schedule over the holiday, it took Severus longer than expected to complete his projects. Perhaps he should send Harry to the Malfoy home more often. By the time he caught up with the commissions and left for the Manor, the party was in full swing. Although Lucius had described it as a 'small' affair, no less than four hundred guests had been invited. His search for the hosts took him to the main hall. Glancing over the crowd, his eyes caught on a large group gathered near the centre. Figuring Lucius would be the type to be in the middle, Severus made his way over.

Instead of Lucius, in the centre of the crowd stood the most handsome coney Severus had ever seen. Tall with broad shoulders, the coney wore a form-fitting black suit that showed off his arse and tail. His long, healthy hair flowed down his shoulder in waves, and the perky ears that emerged from it were the same colour as his tail - black. 

Was this James, Harry's stud father? He certainly was handsome enough to be, even though black fur was said to be a defect. The coney made a comment, his white smile flashing and the group of witches and wizards around him dissolved into laughter. As the guests had not been instructed to bring pets, Severus couldn't imagine who had brought him or why.

"Severus." Lucius clamped a hand on Severus's shoulder. "It's good to see you."

Severus arched an eyebrow at his friend. "Don't tell me Narcissa finally allowed you."

"I'm afraid not." Lucius glanced at the coney. "Although she might after meeting him. I've hired him to entertain the guests - _not_ in that way, if that's what you're thinking."

"I should hope not," said Severus dryly. 

"He looks a bit like your Harry, doesn't he?"

Suspecting that Lucius was just being competitive, Severus answered, "Not at all," and turned to fetch a drink for himself. Although he wanted to inquire about the coney's genetics, he knew better than to do so in front of a crowd.

Unfortunately, the coney remained a popular conversation partner and, by the end of the night, Severus hadn't yet had a chance to talk to him. Caught in a conversation with Slughorn about potions, he hadn't been able to get away from the party until it was late. Most of the guests had left and the coney was nowhere to be found. Lucius, knowing Severus wanted to find Harry and return home, directed him toward a room where he said Harry would be brought.

Severus entered the room, only to find Narcissa and the coney conversing on a sofa together. Despite her previous ill-attitude towards coneys, she wore a genuine smile on her face.

"Oh, Severus!" she said when she saw him come in. With a wave to the coney, who stood to greet Severus, she asked, "Have you met-?"

"SIRIUS!" cried Harry from the opposite doorway. He dashed across the room and threw his arms tightly around Sirius's neck.

"Kitten!" Sirius laughed, hugging Harry back. 

So this was the coney who'd taken the Cruciatus Curse for Harry? Severus moved to greet him and shake his hand, but then Sirius stepped back from Harry, held him at arm's length and said, "Look at you. You're so handsome now. I'd love to have the honour of spending a night with you."

Rather than give his normal cool rejection, Harry smiled and _blushed_. Coyly looking away, he said in a playful tone, "I don't think my owner would like that."

Severus had _never_ seen Harry flirt with anyone else before. Harry'd always been sexually reserved, even to the point of being rude. Sirius was different - Harry would sleep with him. Harry was gazing at him with the same sort of fawning adoration he used to save only for Severus. 

"How do you two know each other?" asked Narcissa, her eyes darting between Severus and the two coneys. 

Severus carefully made sure his face was clear of any negative emotion.

"We were put in holding cells in the Ministry together," explained Harry.

"You were in prison?" Narcissa asked, but she seemed more excited than dismayed by the idea.

"I'm afraid so, Miss," Sirius answered. "I roughed up a wizard who tried to attack a lady." He sat down on the sofa and Harry plopped himself next to him. With nothing else to do, Severus took another chair.

"Oh my," said Narcissa, eyeing him appreciatively. 

"Sirius protected me from Riddle," Harry said, unable to take his eyes off Sirius. "He took _Crucio_ for me."

" _Did_ he now?" purred Narcissa.

Severus hoped that Lucius would come in, see the way his wife was looking at Sirius, and murder the coney.

Waving a hand as if he took Unforgiveables daily, Sirius said, "I felt I had no other choice." Looking at Narcissa, he said, "You must understand that I respect Wizard laws, but I can't stand to see any wizard harm a lady or a child, just as I dislike seeing does and kits suffer. This poor little kit-" He rubbed behind Harry's ears and Harry melted, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. "-had just seen his mum put down in front of him. I don't have kits myself and don't plan to, but I can tell you, if I had seen my kit put down in front of me, I'd have hurt that wizard too."

Harry smiled adoringly and Narcissa shared his expression. Severus fought not to roll his eyes.

"When Riddle came by to torture Harry, I knew I couldn't let the poor little kit suffer. You should've seen him then. He was half the size, with twice the fire! The bravest little thing I've ever seen." He stroked Harry behind the ears again. "I knew the Cruciatus would harm him - maybe even permanently. It was only right that I try to take it for him. I only wish that I could've made it so that I took every curse meant for him."

Unwilling to hear any more arrogance, Severus said, "I'm surprised you weren't put down for roughing up a wizard."

"Me as well!" said Sirius, flashing a grin at Severus. "Luckily, my Mistress left me a great deal of her fortune when she passed, and the lady who was the victim of the attack spoke on my behalf. I was able to hire a lawyer who argued that, as a freed coney, I couldn't be charged the same as regular coneys."

"Freed coney?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yep." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "My Mistress, the amazing Amelia Bones, wrote in her will that I was to be freed upon her death. I have my own money, my own flat, and I choose which wizards I want to spend my time with." With a wink at Narcissa, he added, "Of course, I now pick only the very best."

Lucius strode into the room and took one of the chairs. "I've seen the last of the guests off."

Eager to have a way out, Severus stood. "Harry and I should be off."

"Oh?" Lucius cast a pointed look towards Harry leaning against Sirius on the sofa.

"We have Potions to brew." Without glancing back to make sure Harry was coming, he turned and strode from the room. He'd made it to the front hall when Harry caught up, running after him. 

"What's wrong?" asked Harry as he had to race to keep up with Severus's long strides.

"Should there be something wrong?" Severus yanked Harry against him once they were past the wards and Apparated back home.

"You're angry," said Harry, studying Severus's face.

"I dislike those type of events. So many arrogant pricks who have nothing of importance to add."

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. "But you don't have to talk to them any longer." He kissed Severus and Severus had just begun to lean into the kiss when Harry pulled back and said, "Can you believe that Sirius was there? I can't believe it!"

The last thing Severus wanted to talk about was that puffed-up coney. "I don't think he's a good influence on you."

Harry's eyebrows darted together and his jaw dropped. "Why not?"

"He's a whore."

"But he's kind to me, and he's the only coney I know who looks like me!"

Turning away to walk into the house, Severus said, "I don't want you talking to him and that's final."

"Severus-"

This was probably what Lucius had been trying to warn him about. Whirling around, Severus declared, "I am your _Owner_. You will not talk to him. Is that understood?"

Harry's brow wrinkled and he stood, staring at Severus with a confused expression on his face. 

Taking a menacing step forward, Severus repeated, "Is that _understood_?"

"Yes," answered Harry, still frowning.

Turning away, Severus stalked back to the house. Harry entered shortly after him, picking up Champignon who had been sleeping on the post. He cuddled Champignon to his chest, stroking him softly.

Knowing he was taking out his anger on Harry, Severus went to his lab to cool down. Harry didn't try to enter and they didn't see each other again, until Severus entered the bedroom. 

Harry lay on the bed on his stomach, trying to stimulate Champignon with some kitty toys. Champignon simply lay there, glaring at the toys. Severus climbed onto the bed and pet Harry behind the ears the way Sirius had done. 

Giving a soft little moan, Harry said, "That feels good."

Kissing him between his shoulder blades, Severus said, "I don't want you to end up like him."

"I won't," promised Harry. "I'm not like him."

Severus pet his ears again. "No, you're far better."

Harry glanced back at Severus. "You don't think he's handsome?"

"He's a big, skulking brute."

Harry laughed and rolled over, pulling Severus down for a kiss. When he broke it, he said, "I used to wish I was taller. I've always wanted to be larger."

"Why?"

"So I could beat people up more easily!"

Severus snuggled Harry. "You're such a violent little kit."

Harry harrumphed. "They deserved it."

Nipping at his collar bone, Severus teased, "Remind me never to get on your bad side."

Harry returned with, "Giving me head is a great way to get on my good side."

It was the first time Harry had ever requested it, and Severus was all too happy to give him just what he wanted.

~

Two weeks later, Sirius arrived at Severus's house. His wards alerting him to the arrival of a visitor, Severus used his Viewing charm to see a flying motorbike land just outside his property. Glancing at Harry who looked at the vision curiously, he ordered, "Stay here," and left to go meet Sirius.

Wearing tight leather jeans and a bike jacket, Sirius strode over to greet Severus. Sticking out a hand, he said, "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Sirius Black."

Crushing Sirius's hand in his, Severus asked, "What do you want?"

Sirius crooked an eyebrow at him. "I'm here to check on Harry."

"He doesn't need to be 'checked on'," Severus said firmly. 

"Listen," said Sirius. "I don't care if you're a wizard. If you harm Harry-"

Gripping his wand tightly, Severus snarled, "You _dare_ threaten me?"

Sirius narrowed his eyes, drawing himself to his full, towering height. "Harm that kit and I will-"

"Sirius!" Harry darted past Severus to hug Sirius.

"Kitten!" All the anger vanished from Sirius's face and he enveloped Harry in a friendly hug. "Back to traditional garments, kit?"

"Oh, I only wear wizard robes when others are around," Harry answered brightly. "When it's just me and the Professor, there's no need. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see how you're doing," Sirius answered, casting a dark look on at Severus.

Either Harry didn't notice it, or he pretended not to. "I can tell you all about it! Come inside, I'll make tea." Darting to Severus, Harry took his hand, pulling him towards the door. "The Professor is the best Potions Master in the world. Did you know I'm his assistant?"

"No, I didn't. You work in a potions lab?"

"Yep!"

Sirius's brow furrowed. "Isn't that dangerous?" 

"I don't work on anything dangerous." Harry guided Severus to his favourite chair and motioned for Sirius to sit across the table. To Severus, he asked, "Should I bring sandwiches as well, or just biscuits?"

"Sandwiches," answered Severus, resigning himself to the possibility that he'd spend the next couple of minutes suffering Black's company. The sooner Black realised Harry was content, the sooner he'd get the hell out of both of their lives. 

"Okay." Harry walked off, his tail bobbing happily behind him. Severus and Sirius glared at each other over the table.

Severus warned him, "I'll only give you a half hour to see that Harry is content and cared for. After that, you will leave us alone."

Sirius scoffed. "How would you know how he feels? Of course he'll act happy in front of you. At least he's not in a place where he's pawed at by strangers. We know how you wizards are. We've learnt that as long as we keep one of you happy and convince you that _we're_ happy, our lives will be decent." His ears twitched and he shut his mouth. 

Harry re-entered with a tray full of food and cups for tea. He poured the tea, preparing Severus's first. "How do you drive that motorbike?"

"I paid a wizard to charm it for me. It follows my instructions as clearly as if I had magic. I have to get it tuned up every once in a while, but most of the time, it works like a breeze. What sort of potions work do you do?"

Harry handed Sirius a cup of tea and prepared his own. "I place orders, organise the lab, clean it, prepare ingredients, and basically do everything that can be done non-magically. When I'm at the castle, I help out the other Professors too."

"The castle? Hogwarts?" Sirius shot a surprised look at Severus.

"Yep!" Harry nodded, his ears waving. "We live at Hogwarts when we aren't on holiday. Most people there think I'm a human - his nephew. The Professor hides my ears and tail so only the Malfoys and the Board know the truth."

Sirius set down his teacup and saucer. "I was hoping to talk about this in private, but since it concerns you," he nodded to Harry. "I might as well say it in front both of you." He turned his gaze to Harry. "I'm interested in buying you."

Harry blinked, his eyes widening, and Severus quickly said, "He's not for sale."

Unperturbed, Sirius continued, glancing at Severus again, "I can pay full market price and even recoup your expenses for taking care of him these past months."

His ears alert and his eyes wide, Harry sat upright and absolutely still.

Sirius had no idea how much Severus had paid for Harry, which meant that he could sell him for quite a lot, probably even twice what he originally paid. Still, he wouldn't sell Harry, even for all that money. 

Severus stared at the coney, then said, "And what would you do with him? Sell him off to your clients?"

"No," said Sirius, glaring at Severus. "I'll set him free."

Harry's eyes shot nervously back and forth between Severus and Sirius. 

Severus scoffed and Sirius angrily argued, "You can't convince me that he doesn't want freedom, because he does. Do you think he enjoys acting as your servant? He only pretends to love the role of a house-elf in an attempt to please you. You'll make him miserable if you force him to stay."

Shooting to his feet, Severus jabbed a finger towards the door and ordered, "Get out of my house. _Now_."

Sirius stood and stared down his nose at Severus. "I'm not afraid of you."

Harry jumped up and grabbed Severus's wand arm. "Please don't hurt him!" Turning around to face Sirius, he put himself in front of Severus's body. "Thank you, Sirius. It's okay. I'm fine with the Professor."

"If you say so, kit," replied Sirius, his eyes never leaving Severus's. "I'll be off now, but I'll keep in touch." Turning around, he strode to the door. Severus followed him out, watching him climb on his motorbike and fly away.

Watching beside Severus, Harry asked, "Could you charm a broom to do that for me?"

Still staring off into the distance, Severus snapped, "You can't fly. You'll fall to your death."

"Hogwarts students don't know how to fly," Harry pointed out calmly, "and they are allowed on brooms. You could use sticking charms."

Irritably, Severus retorted with, "You aren't a student, are you?" 

Harry's perky ears fell. Pushing past the kit, Severus stormed off to his lab. Harry had never denied Sirius's accusation that he only pretended to enjoy being a servant. If he didn't want to be free, he could've just argued otherwise. Instead, he'd only said he was 'fine'. Fine wasn't good enough. Harry wanted his freedom. He probably wanted to go with Sirius and who could blame him? The coney was tall, handsome, rich, and wanted to give Harry his freedom. Why _shouldn't_ Harry want him?

When he left his lab for dinner, Harry had everything prepared, with dishes laid out on the table, and a four course meal spread out on a counter. As always, he served Severus first, hopping up to clear the dishes between the courses and to put finishing touches on the dessert. In the past, Severus had assumed his eagerness to do chores was borne out of a genuine love for them. Now, he couldn't help but wonder how much Harry _did_ enjoy playing the role of the servant. He couldn't ask. What if Harry admitted that he'd hated it all this time?

When Harry served dessert he asked, "Do you like the bread pudding? I tried putting raisins in and adding a bit of orange peel. I'm not sure if it goes well with the rum sauce. I think next time-"

"It's fine," Severus interrupted, guessing Harry was only babbling because he was nervous. "I like it."

Harry smiled slightly.

Watching him eat, Severus knew he should agree to Sirius's demands. It was what Harry wanted, after all, and he should want Harry to be happy. Still, he couldn't give Harry up. Harry meant more to him than anything else in the world. 

The only thing he could do was keep Sirius far away from Harry and hope that Harry would forget the whole thing. He most likely would, eventually.

~

The morning after the Sirius incident, Harry was back to his normal cheery, sex-demanding self. Severus spent the whole morning giving him as much sex as he could but, by lunch time, he was exhausted, and he barred himself in the lab to brew in peace. Although Harry was a good lab assistant at Hogwarts, at home there was no threat of being walked in on, and he was much more sexually forward. He'd behave himself for the first few hours, but then he'd start fondling the ladles and it was all downhill from there.

Perhaps Harry _was_ a bit bored playing house-elf all the time. At Hogwarts he had friends and activities with which he could constantly busy himself whenever Severus wasn't around. He was diligent in his work, but there was only so much mess Severus made and, with how much work he'd done last summer, there were fewer chores to be done around the house than ever before. Cooking now took up most of his time and, although he'd be in the kitchen for hours, planning special dishes, his schedule was hardly as full as it used to be. 

If Draco's schedule hadn't been full of private tutors, Severus would've sent Harry to spend time there. The only arrangement of which he could think was hardly one he wanted to do, but he knew that giving Harry something else to do besides cook, clean, and occasionally step into the lab would be good for the coney. 

Visiting Mrs Weasley on his way home from a trip to pick up potions supplies, he returned home to tell Harry the good news. To his surprise, Harry's ears shot back.

"Let me get this straight. Once a week, I have to spend a _whole day_ with the Weasleys?" he asked, his narrowed eyes matching the glare Champignon was giving Severus from Harry's lap.

Nonplussed, Severus said, "I thought you liked the Weasleys."

"I do," said Harry. "But there's no way I'm getting any sex that day!"

"Would you rather be in the house doing chores?" asked Severus, hoping he'd say yes.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I'd rather be with you."

Severus sighed. "We can't have sex _all_ the time."

Harry dropped his eyes to Champignon and trailed his fingers through the silky fur. "We could do something else."

"Like what?" asked Severus, curious.

Glancing back up, Harry said, "We could work on making the garden better. You could grow more of your own herbs."

Delighted that Harry wanted to spend more time with him outside of sex, Severus moved to sit beside him on the sofa. "If I didn't have to brew as much as I did, I would."

Harry's concentration returned to Champignon. "Why do you have to make so much money anyway?"

Petting his still-flattened ears, Severus said, "I need to rebuild my savings. I spent it all." Without a tidy sum of money put aside, he would be forced to spend the rest of his life working at Hogwarts while remaining part of the wizarding world in the UK. He needed to have enough so if anything should happen with Harry, he could whisk the two of them away to a place where Harry would never be in danger of being killed by the Ministry. 

Harry leant into his touch. "What about two half days?"

"What do you mean?"

His fingers leaving Champignon to run down Severus's torso, Harry suggested, "What if I spent two half days with the Weasleys instead of one full day? You could brew without distraction for the same amount of time, but I won't have to go as long without sex."

"I'd have to ask." Severus stroked the back of Harry's ears. "I don't want to impose."

His fingers undoing each of Severus's buttons, Harry said, "I'm sure they won't mind."

Champignon stood up on Harry's lap and stretched obnoxiously, his tail striking Severus in the face. Severus swatted it to the side. With a glare back at Severus, Champignon stalked off. Free of the cat, Harry climbed into Severus's lap and kissed him.

Happily, Severus kissed him back, only to have Harry pull back and say, "You know Ginny likes me, right?"

"Miss Weasley?" Severus lifted his brow.

Harry nodded, mischief in his eyes. "Yeah, she always wants to do whatever I'm doing, and she always plays Quidditch with me, even though I'm terrible at it. You should see how often she invites me along for broom rides."

Displeased, Severus said, "I thought I told you I didn't want anyone else giving you broom rides."

Harry grinned. "I said she _invites_ me for rides. I didn't say I gave in."

"Careful," Severus playfully warned as he stood, delighting in the feel of Harry reflexively clutching him. "If I think you're tempted to produce any kits, I'm going to have you neutered."

Harry laughed at the fake threat. "I'll do the same to you," he retorted.

"Silly kit. How would I have sex with you?"

"You're a wizard," said Harry in between planting kisses on Severus's neck and mouth. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Severus stepped into the bedroom, only to find Champignon stretched out in the middle of the bed. 

"I don't know why I let you talk me into buying that creature."

Glancing back over his shoulder to see the cause of Severus's dismay, Harry grinned. "He likes you."

Settling on the floor, Severus laid Harry out on the plush carpet. "You must be kidding, that cat hates me."

"He always sits in your chair," Harry pointed out.

Severus slipped his fingers up under Harry's tunic and captured his hard nipples. "Because he knows how much I hate it."

"Ah!" Harry threw his head back before he remembered the conversation. "And he curls up on your pillow."

"Getting cat hair _everywhere_." Severus pushed up the tunic and bent down his head to suck on a pebbled peak.

Harry moaned, pressing up against his mouth. "And he likes your attention."

Severus lifted his head long enough to ask, "You mean how he doesn't desire our attention at all until we go into the Potions lab and close the door behind us?"

Harry pushed his head back down. "Mmm.... Who wouldn't want to be in the Potions lab with you? He wants to watch how your hands sort through the herbs oh so slowly and lay them out for use. And the way you grasp the ladle as you, mmm, stir the potions. And-"

Severus had to lift his head and ask in disbelief, "You get turned on by watching me brew?"

Shooting him a glance as if he'd gone daft, Harry replied, "Of course! At Hogwarts, I can look at the students instead of you, but when we're alone, it's impossible to think about anything else. I look at you and wish _I_ was a potions ingredient."

Shocked and turned on, Severus could only say, "You'd want me to lay you on a table and inspect you?"

"Hmm." Harry nodded rapidly, his ears flying. 

Severus trailed his fingers over Harry's body, replicating the act. "I'd search for flaws, but of course I wouldn't find any."

"Ye-yeah."

Growing harder by the second, Severus said, "I might even have to use some instruments to examine you. If you are to be used in a potion, then you must be in peak condition. Let's see...." He trailed his fingers up Harry's torso and pinched the peaked nipples.

"Oh!"

"Responsive, that's quite good. Nice and hard."

Harry's hips rose off the floor, rising with each squeeze Severus gave the nubs. 

Releasing them, Severus ran a hand over Harry's body appreciatively. "Actually, what I really want is in here." Reaching down a hand, he gently squeezed Harry's tight, full bullocks. 

"Ah.... How would you- get it out?"

Flipping Harry over, Severus pulled his hips up and pushed his buttocks apart, exposing his hole. "Through this." Brushing his thumb over it produced a quiver of Harry's perky tail. Teasing the delicate pucker, Severus said, "Such a tight, delicate little hole. I'm going to have to go slow."

"Oh!" Harry's ears quivered. 

Summoning a cushion to support his back, Severus leant back. He adjusted Harry, placing him across his lap. Harry's thick erection pressed into his thighs, but he ignored it, concentrating on Harry's arse. "Such a lovely specimen," he said, squeezing Harry's buns before returning his finger to tease the outside of the hole. 

"Ohgodsoh...."

If Harry was that close to orgasm after such a bit of wordplay and having his pucker rubbed, he must've been fantasizing about the scenario for quite some time. Determined to give him a good fantasy come to life, Severus pulled up on his hips, preventing him from rutting. "Not so fast. It needs to be a good sample."

Harry's trembling increased. "I don't think- I can't-"

Running a soothing hand down his back, Severus Summoned a spoon from the kitchen and transfigured it into a stirring rod of the thinnest thickness. Warming it and covering it with lube, he pressed it up against Harry's pucker and made it vibrate.

"Oh!" Harry's head flew back.

Stopping the vibration, Severus slowly pressed it in, watching eagerly as Harry's arse hungrily swallowed it up. After pushing it in just a bit, he pulled it back out, giving Harry a slow slide.

"Yes...." Harry spread his legs, pushing back against the object. 

Holding him in place, Severus ever-so-slowly thickened it, twisting it back and forth as he slid it in and out, the sounds of Harry's moans distracting him. "We want the sample to be nice and big."

In a desperate voice, Harry pleaded, "I can- produce more."

Chuckling, Severus decided to give mercy and thickened the rod. "Soon, you'll be ready."

"For cock?" Harry asked hungrily. 

"Oh no, you're not ready for that yet." Severus massaged the tight sack away from Harry's body. "I think we can get this even fuller." As he held Harry's orgasm at bay, he slowly increased the thickness of the rod, twisting and turning it inside of Harry.

"Ohyes!" Harry's whole body shook, his ears quivering. 

Massaging the full bollocks, Severus steadily increased the size of the rod. 

Harry whimpered and clawed at the carpet. "I need-"

Severus teased, "I think we should have enough in an hour."

"Fuck you!" spat Harry. "I'm not waiting an hour!"

Chuckling, Severus bent down to plant a kiss on Harry's back. Harry only cursed at him when he was really desperate to orgasm. Flipping Harry onto his back, Severus slowly pulled out the rod. "I'll need to sample the product before I can add it to my potions." Pressing a finger into Harry, he bent down and sucked the tip of Harry's thick cock into his mouth.

"Ohyesohyes."

His head bobbing as he sucked hard, Severus plunged his finger in and out of Harry's arse, the desperate sounds emerging from Harry's throat driving him forward. 

"Oh-oh-oh- Severus!"

Severus drank it all down, licking Harry's softening cock once he finished spurting. Lifting his head, he said, "Perfect. I think I'll need more of that."

Harry pulled him down for a kiss. When he broke it, he said, "Now I'll never be able to concentrate in the lab again."

"You didn't exactly concentrate before," Severus pointed out. 

Harry pushed Severus back into a sitting position and adjusted himself to give Severus head. "The next time you're brewing, just imagine me doing this."

Severus doubted he'd be able to concentrate in the lab again either. 

 

[[This chapter is dedicated to the real Champignon, who is terribly missed. Next chapter _Entropy and Order_ coming soon!]]


	6. Chapter 6 Entropy and Order

  
Author's notes: The final chapter of A Bunny Tale. A host of new challenges force Severus to re-evaluate his relationship with Harry.   


* * *

The visits to the Weasleys proved to be a welcome distraction. Not only did they give Severus more time to brew, but Harry returned from his trips in good spirits. In an effort to appease Harry and keep him busy at the Weasleys’ (and away from private time with the chit), Severus had bought and charmed a Quidditch broomstick for Harry. It had taken him a week to figure out how Black's motorbike had been charmed, but once he figured out the basics, it was only a matter of time before he had applied all the other charms.

Harry could control the broom, but he was prevented from going too fast, too high, or too close to any hard surface. Sticking charms prevented him from falling off or even dismounting from the broom unless his feet were on the ground. Cushioning charms protected his bum and his hands, making it nearly impossible for him to hurt himself - even if he tried. Severus knew Harry too well to believe that Harry couldn't rough himself up a little bit with the broom - they were playing Quidditch after all - but, after making Harry promise to play Seeker (and thus not have to worry about much beyond the Snitch), Severus had no problem with Harry engaging in matches with the wild Weasley offspring.

Harry loved it. After nagging Severus to allow the broom to go faster for the first two weeks, Severus relented and gave him a bit more speed. After that, Harry caught the Snitch so regularly, they changed the rules so that he had to catch it twice in order to win a game.

A subscription to a popular Quidditch magazine kept Harry even more occupied, so that, even on days when he didn't visit the Weasleys, he no longer spent most of his time demanding sex. On top of that, the seeds arrived for their new garden soon after, and Harry spent even more hours away from Severus. It was due to those distractions that Severus didn't think anything of it when Harry didn't stop by his lab at all after lunch. When traditional dinner time had come and gone, and Harry still hadn't shown up with an announcement that dinner was ready, Severus went in search of him.

He found him in bed, curled up with Champignon.

"Wore yourself out?" Severus teased, tussling Harry's hair. "Maybe you need a pick-me-up." He bent down to kiss him, but Harry weakly put out a hand to stop him.

"I'm not in the mood," he said.

"Not in the mood?" Severus was sure he'd misheard.

Harry slowly nodded, his eyes barely open. "I don't want sex."

Alarmed, Severus shot his hand out to Harry's forehead, only to find it burning with fever. Grabbing his wand out of his robes, he cast cooling spells and hurried to his medicine cabinet. He'd have to treat Harry himself. Pomfrey was on holiday and he didn't dare take Harry to another healer. Summoning books on medicine as he hurried back to the bedroom, he lined up several vials on the bedside table.

Selecting one, Severus propped Harry up into a sitting position. "This will help your fever."

Harry opened his mouth to swallow it, but he hadn't drunk very much when he suddenly stopped, pulled back, and put his hand over his mouth. Quickly conjuring a bowl for Harry to be sick in, Severus held back his ears. The potion and bile were the only things returned to the bowl, making Severus suspect Harry'd already emptied himself of lunch. Thick or pungent potions wouldn't work. He'd need light, watery ones that wouldn't upset Harry's stomach.

On his way to the lab, Severus stopped by the kitchen. Since Harry made everything from scratch, there wasn't much on hand for him to try to cook with, but he found some chicken defrosting in the fridge and threw it in a pot with a bit of salt.

With his years of experience aiding Madam Pomfrey, it didn't take him long to build a combination fever reducer and stomach stabiliser. The chicken had been boiling a while by the time he returned to the kitchen and he was able to pour a nice, large bowl of chicken broth. Grabbing some crackers to add to the meal tray along with water, Severus floated it behind him as he made his way back to the bedroom.

Propping Harry up on the pillows, Severus fed him the potion. Normally the questioning type, Harry didn't even ask what was in the vial, he simply drank it. When he had finished, Severus floated the tray over to his lap.

"You should try to eat," he said.

"I know," said Harry miserably. "But I get sick when I do."

"This shouldn't upset you." Severus slid the spoon through the soup and brought it to Harry's lips. Harry sipped the fluid down slowly.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry asked between spoonfuls.

"You have a flu. Hopefully just a flu."

After Harry'd had a decent amount of soup and crackers, Severus sent the tray away and examined Harry again. His temperature was high, but no longer dangerously so. Based on Harry's lack of other symptoms and his experience in the hospital ward, Severus suspected Harry would be sick for another day, but fine beyond that. If he wasn't better by the next evening, then Severus would find a healer or vet for him, privacy be damned.

His own stomach growled and he realised that he hadn't eaten since lunch. "I'll make dinner for myself, then I'll return."

"Mm," said Harry sleepily.

Giving the limp ears a stroke, Severus left. It had been so long since he'd cooked for himself, it took him a moment to figure out what to make. Rather than take his meal alone for the first time in almost a year, Severus returned to the bedroom and watched Harry sleep as he ate. Champignon kept guard on the bed, watching Severus through narrowed eyes whenever the Potions Master approached to check Harry's temperature and measure his pulse.

That night, when it was time for bed, Severus climbed in with Harry.

"I'll get you sick," mumbled Harry.

Not wanting to aggravate Harry's fever with the warmth of his own body, Severus kept his distance, just putting a hand on Harry's chest. "I'll take that chance."

The next morning, Harry looked better than before, although Severus knew he was still sick. "Stay in bed," he warned when Harry tried to go fix breakfast. "I'll take care of the household chores."

As he was frying eggs, he spotted Strix bringing the post from their box in Diagon Alley. However, rather than fly to the kitchen window, her customary landing spot, she flew straight to the bedroom. Knowing that Harry wasn't the only one due to receive post, Severus set the eggs to the side and returned to the bedroom.

As he walked in the door, Harry was pulling two envelopes and a Quidditch magazine out from among the others. His eyes shot to Severus when he saw him in the doorway. "Sorry, I asked Strix to bring the post directly to me in the morning since I always post the next day’s food order when she comes."

"That's quite all right," Severus assured him. He strode over, searched through his post - the Daily Prophet, a few more requests for orders, and a property bill - before leaving the room, tossing the Daily Prophet to Harry to read.

Severus had rather liked spoon-feeding Harry and hoped to do more, but when he returned with breakfast, Harry was in the bathroom, freshening up. Since he was well enough to walk around, Severus transfigured a small breakfast table and chairs for the two of them.

Harry asked, "May I have some parchment and a quill to write back to my friends?"

"Is Granger still sending you homework?" Severus asked, amused. That girl loved to teach.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "She still gives me assignments, but I've been telling her I'm really busy. Do you think I'll be well enough to visit the Weasleys tomorrow or should I write to them too?"

Although Harry should be recovered by then, it was best not to take chances. "Write to them and let them know you are sick."

After breakfast, Severus helped Harry back to bed, cleared the dishes, and brought Harry his requested writing materials. He returned to his lab, popping in occasionally to check on Harry. Once in a while he'd find Harry awake and either reading his magazine or petting Champignon. A few hours after lunch, he stepped in to find Harry fast asleep, the Quidditch magazine in his hands. Stepping over to the bed, Severus picked up the magazine to move it, only to have a letter flutter out from between its pages. The hand that had scrawled 'Harry Potter' across the front of the envelope was not one Severus had seen before. Curious, he slid the letter out. It read:

_Dear Harry,_  
Sorry to hear that you're sick. I'll understand if you don't write to me for a few days. To be safe, I won't write to you anymore until you tell me it's OK to do so. I don't want to get you in trouble.  
Wishing you well,  
Sirius 

That _bastard_ had been in communication with Harry. Even worse, Harry, knowing Severus wouldn't approve, had been sneaking letters to him.

Severus's first instinct was to go to Sirius's flat and make sure the coney never spoke to Harry ever again. However, he couldn't leave Harry home alone, not while he was sick.

Instead, Severus burnt the letter and went on a frantic search through the house, hunting for more letters. He found them hidden in the broom cupboard, in an old shoe box. They were undated, but from the references to events contained within, Severus was certain that Harry and Sirius had been writing to each other starting shortly after Sirius first visited. They appeared to have been put in the box in chronological order and Severus carried them to the kitchen table to read them.

Although he couldn’t see what Harry had written to Sirius, the responses were damning enough. In the first letter, Sirius had written, _Be careful with this letter, Harry. You mustn’t let Snape find it. I don’t want you to be hurt anymore because of him. If you can freely and truly say you don’t want to be free, then I’ll leave you alone unless he hurts you. Are you happy being his slave?_

Whatever Harry’d written had prompted Sirius to write, _Think of yourself first, Harry. Snape is a grown man and can take care of himself. If he loved you, then he would let you go because, in his heart, he knows that’s what you desire. Instead, he’s keeping you a slave because he prefers you that way. He’s a human and, in his eyes, you are nothing more than a pet. Never forget that. The next time he hurts you or yells at you, remember that._

Harry’s response should’ve been to tell Sirius to bugger off. Instead, the next letter said, _I have connections and friends all over the world. He’ll never find you. You’ll be safe and free with me. Don’t worry about a thing; I’ll take care of you._

Severus felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest. Was Harry really scared of him? Was slavery just something Harry pretended to enjoy in order to pacify Severus? The evidence was overwhelming that Harry wanted his freedom at the very least. 

In the later letters, the topic wasn’t brought up anymore, Sirius asked Harry how various events had gone and no more mentions of Severus took place.

Severus wasn’t foolish enough to assume that Harry had convinced Sirius he’d rather remain Severus’s coney. Most likely, Harry had insisted he was too loyal to leave Severus.

There was nothing he could do about it now. He would talk about this with Harry when the coney woke.

Severus was cooking dinner when Harry poked his head around the door. Alert and cautious, Harry hesitantly took a few steps into the room, glancing at the letters on the table. Severus pretended to ignore him.

After a moment, Harry said, "You didn't say that I couldn't write to him."

As calmly as he could, Severus retorted, "You knew damn well what I meant and you did your best to hide your communication from me.” He pointed his wand at the letters.

_"Incendio!"_

"NO!" Harry lunged for the letters only to have to back away from the fire. Whirling to face Severus he cried, "Those were my letters! You had no right!"

"I _own_ you! I can do whatever I want!"

Trembling, his ears flat back and his hands clenched at his sides, Harry shouted, "You humans are all the same! You have to own everything, and if you can't control something, you destroy it. You think you're better than all the rest of us, but you're not! You're just a bunch of bullies! He's right, you know, he's right! I _hate_ being your slave!" With that, he fled from the room.

Feeling as though he'd been gutted by a vicious curse, Severus could do nothing but stand there. He'd been suspecting as much for some time, but it was another thing to hear it directly from Harry's mouth. How long had it been like that? Had Harry hated it from the very beginning? How could he have been so blind to have possibly thought otherwise?

Numb, he found his favourite scotch and poured himself a drink.

After giving them both two hours to calm down, Severus went in search of Harry. He found him in the library, curled up on the sofa with Champignon.

Taking a seat in the chair opposite the sofa, Severus said, "I don't want you to end up like him."

Facing the back of the sofa, Harry scoffed. "No, you're just jealous. You're jealous because you think that I like him more than you, and you're taking it out on me."

"You were jealous about those girls-"

"It isn't the same at all!" Harry shot upright. "You can do whatever you want and _I can't_. You fuck them and I can't even hug Sirius-"

"Wait," Severus had to interrupt. "I haven't fucked them."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry said, "You have them in your office and you lock the door! What else are you doing with them?"

Shocked that Harry had believed him to be sleeping with the girls all this time, Severus could only say, "Harry, since I bought you, I've not slept with anyone besides you."

Harry stared at him, then frowned. "Then why'd you make me think otherwise?"

"I didn't know you thought otherwise! You honestly believed I was having sex with them in my office?"

His ears flattening further, Harry petulantly stated, "You acted like it. You wanted me to believe it. Why shouldn't I?"

Severus sputtered, "It's highly illegal! I'd lose my job! I was only pretending because I thought you knew it was only pretend."

Pulling Champignon into his arms, Harry said, "I don't see why it's illegal. They're of age."

"They're _not_ of age," explained Severus. "Humans have to wait longer before they are permitted to have sex with adults. I’m also still in a position of authority over the few who are of age. I'm their Professor."

"You're in a position of authority over me," Harry pointed out.

"It's different for coneys," Severus explained with a sigh.

Harry scowled.

Severus got up to join Harry on the sofa. Stroking Harry's ears he said, "As a coney, even if you are free, you'll still have to face the same treatment from wizards."

"I know," said Harry bitterly, staring down at Champignon.

Severus continued, "Sirius is strong and he enjoys the attention of men like Malfoy. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life as an object of entertainment for people like the Malfoys?"

Harry softly said, "No."

Severus placed a hand on Harry's forehead, checking his temperature. "You should go back to bed, otherwise you might aggravate your illness."

"I can sleep here," said Harry sullenly.

Picking up Champignon and setting him to the side, Severus picked up Harry and carried him into the bedroom. "The bed is far more comfortable. You can write to Sirius if you want; however, I don't want any secrets. I'll check the letters because I don't trust him, but if he behaves himself, I'll let him visit you."

"He just wants to help me," Harry mumbled against Severus's chest.

"So do I.” Severus tucked him into bed and stroked a thumb across his cheek. “Does he know as well as I how much you love Hogwarts?"

"No," Harry admitted softly.

"Can he protect you as well as I can from men like Tom Riddle or Lucius Malfoy? Will he be able to stop men in the Ministry from pawing at you like I can?"

Harry shook his head.

“Even if you’re free, you will still be a coney. As long as you are a coney, wizards will never treat you as a human. I can protect you from humans who would harm you. I can care for you in a way he never can.”

Harry whispered, “I know.”

Severus kissed him on the forehead. "Sleep. You’ll feel better in the morning."

~

The only thing Severus could do was hope that Harry's outburst had been fuelled by anger and not any degree of seriousness. When Harry woke him the next morning with head, it appeared that had been the case. Severus was all too happy to have sex with him - being as gentle as possible of course - although he insisted on making breakfast and having Harry avoid any sort of work or travel until the following day.

Harry wrote a letter to Sirius that read:

_Dear Sirius,_

_The Professor found your note. He said it's OK if we write to each other, so you can write to me any time you want now. I'm feeling better. I can't wait to go outside and ride around on my broom._

_Harry_

For a week, nothing came. Harry didn't show any signs that he was hoping for a response to his letter, but Severus knew he was checking the post just as regularly as Severus himself.

Then, a package arrived shortly before dinner.

Harry eagerly read the attached note aloud.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday! Sorry that I've not written sooner. I was on holiday in Morocco with a client. You'll need help with your present, but I'm sure Snape can take care of that._

_Hope to see you soon,  
Sirius_

Severus said, "You never told me it was your birthday."

"I didn't know!" Harry stared at the note. "He knew my dad, so maybe he asked him."

"Are they related?"

Harry nodded. "Cousins. He says that he went to a coney training school with my dad."

Harry's black fur had come from the purebred James, rather than the mutt Lily. Lucius would love to learn that.

Placing the card to the side, Harry tore open the package, only to find a broom. Severus knew little about brooms, so it had no meaning to him, but Harry's mouth dropped open.

"It's a Firebolt!" Seeing the blank look on Severus's face, Harry added, "It's one of the best brooms in the world! I've wanted one for ages, but they're so expensive and...." Harry's fingers trailed along the wood of the handle. "It's beautiful," he said in a hushed, reverent tone.

Reaching over to take the broom, Severus said, "I'll need to check it over first."

Harry's face fell.

"I can't have you flying on anything substandard - no matter how highly it's touted. It won't take as long as last time. I'll have you flying on it in no time."

"Okay." Casting a longing look at the Firebolt, Harry returned to grating the cheese for the casserole he was making.

After putting the broom in his office, Severus returned to the kitchen. "Go put on something nice. I'm taking you out for dinner."

Harry glanced over at his nearly completed meal. "But what about-"  
"I'll put charms on it. We can have it for lunch tomorrow."

"What should I wear?"

"Your fanciest dress robes."

Harry grinned and darted from the room.

Although Severus had not made reservations, a little bit of magic got them seated in a decently nice restaurant in downtown London. When Harry took the menu, his eyes widened at the prices and he shot a glance at Severus.

"Order whatever you like," said Severus, feeling generous. He'd settle for something inexpensive himself.

Harry behaved himself perfectly throughout dinner, although he scratched his head often. "My ears itch," he said by way of explanation when he noticed Severus eyeing him. "They don't itch when you turn them into glasses, just when you transform them into hair."

"What about your tail?" asked Severus. "Does that bother you?

"No. I prefer your new way of hiding it. It's only the ears that bother me now. But it's okay. I pass so much better with the glasses. It feels more natural."

Although he was certain he knew the answer, Severus asked, "Would you like to be human?"

Harry adjusted his glasses. "I'm fine being a coney," he replied too quickly.

Severus set down his water glass. "If I could design a potion to permanently change your body into that of a human, would you take it?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You can do that?"

Severus nodded. "With time and money," he lied.

Fidgeting with his fork, Harry said, "It would probably be useful to you, wouldn't it?"

"Moderately so," acknowledged Severus, although he suspected that, based on how Harry was avoiding his eyes and squirming in his seat, Harry wanted to be human for other reasons.

"I guess I'd take it," Harry finally said. "Why? Are you making it?"

"Yes," answered Severus, pretending not to notice the momentary delight that crossed Harry's unguarded face.

The rest of the night was otherwise perfect.

~

Despite Severus's claim that he'd be finished faster with the broom, he still didn't trust Sirius, so he first examined it to be sure that no enchantments had been placed upon it. By the time he finished that and added his own spells to it, it was nearly two weeks before he finally presented it to Harry. That night, he told Harry to wear his Quidditch uniform, cast concealment charms on both of them, and sneaked Harry to a local park where he'd set up a modified version of a Quidditch field.

Harry took off on his broom and, with only two people to play each position, it was hardly a true game, but Harry didn't seem to mind. He laughed with delight, even when Severus was mostly able to score because of the protection spells on Harry's broom. Finally, Harry caught the Snitch and the game ended, both of them landing on the lush grass.

Jumping on Severus, Harry gave him a kiss and breathlessly said, "In our next lives, we'll play Quidditch together."

"Of course," agreed Severus to pacify him. He didn't share Harry's conviction that someday they would reincarnate to live together as wizards. Harry turned from him, and gazed up at the hoops with a wistful expression on his face. Severus knew that if Harry reflected on his desire to be human for too long, his ears would droop, so Severus distracted him by sliding a hand down to Harry's crotch.

Harry gasped and rubbed against the hand, reaching back to clutch Severus's shoulders for support.

Unable to wait, Severus pushed him back onto the grass.

"We're in public," protested Harry.

"I've set up charms," Severus told him, too lost in the smell of fresh grass and Harry to take things slowly. He tore open the fastenings on the front of the robe, cut through the cumbersome guards and jumper, and ripped off the trousers and y-fronts. Harry's face flushed when the air hit his bare skin.

"What if someone sees?" he asked nervously. It was unusual for the coney to be so coy, and his hesitation only inflamed Severus.

"No one will see," Severus promised before he swooped down for a kiss and Harry melted against him. They rolled into the grass, their limbs tangling together. Sharing hot, frantic kisses, Severus fumbled with his clothing until he was freed and then slid inside Harry.

Gasping, Harry slowed and Severus met his pace. Staring up at Severus with his captivating eyes, Harry’s face bore such a wild openness. "Severus...." he gasped softly. "Severus...."

Severus rocked in Harry slowly, wanting to hold his pleasure for as long as possible. Unfortunately, the weather conspired against them and rain began to fall, the thick drops spattering on their skin and turning the field to mud. They finished and then hurried back home, Harry clutching his hastily mended clothing.

~

It was two weeks before they'd be expected to return to Hogwarts and start preparing for the new school year. Severus had dropped Harry off with the Weasleys early in the morning and, although he'd said he'd be brewing, he spent most of the day sitting by his picture window in the sitting room, leafing through potion magazines. He couldn't take his eyes off the diamond cauldron. It was exactly the cost he'd originally paid for Harry.

Ever since Harry's outburst, he'd tried to pretend it had never happened, but, as the days passed, he knew it couldn't be ignored. There was no way around it. Harry, in order to be happy, needed to be free. Free and human.

Sighing, he set down the magazine and left for Hogwarts.

As expected, the Headmaster was in his office.

"Lemon drop?" Albus offered.

Severus said, "Harry won't be returning with me next term."

"I see," said Albus, his bright eyes growing sombre. "You've decided then?"

It hadn't been an easy choice, but he knew he was fooling himself to think it could be any other way. "It's what's best for everyone. You won't have to worry about parents finding out that you've hired a coney, or about paying for his employment."

"And Harry desires this?" Albus asked quietly, peering over the rim of his half-moon glasses at Severus.

He hadn't told Harry yet. "He hasn't told me as such, but he's too polite to openly speak his desires. I know this is what he wants. You will handle the financial accounts I’ve set up for him?"

"I'll take care of it," Albus assured him.

"Thank you." Severus returned home to collect Harry's papers and arrange everything.

When he fetched Harry, the coney was bouncing on his heels with excitement over a game. "Angelina, her sister, and two of their friends visited and played with us and since Bill and Charlie are back, we had enough for two whole teams! It was the best game I've ever played. We were down by three hundred points...."

Tuning Harry out, Severus wordlessly flew him home, where he had all of Harry's belongings packed and ready by the Floo.

When Harry saw his belongings, he stopped talking for a moment. Finally, he asked, "Are we returning to Hogwarts early? What happened?"

Severus handed him some Floo powder. "Say _Atterolepus_."

" _Atterolepus_!" Harry vanished in a cloud of green smoke.

Grabbing and resizing Harry's belongings to fit in his pocket, Severus followed, landing in the front lobby of a hospital in Italy, where coneys were granted more rights.

"Why are we here?" asked Harry, his wide eyes staring.

"Professor Severus Snape?" asked a buxom blonde witch in healer garb.

"Yes?"

"Please follow me, sir." She strode off down a long hallway. Severus followed her, Harry scurrying to catch up. Selecting a door, she led them into a hospital room. "Here are your rooms."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Harry rounded on Severus. "What's going on!?"

Severus restored Harry's tail and ears, which were laid flat on his head. Removing Harry's papers from his robes, he said, "These are your coney registration papers. As long as they exist, you will always be a slave. Incendio!"

Harry jumped back from the cloud of flames that destroyed the papers.

Removing the box that contained Harry's belongings from his robes, he returned it to its proper size and set it in the corner of the room. "Everything you own is in this trunk, except for Champignon, whom I will send to you once you are situated in your new home."

"I don't understand," said Harry, his face white. "Are you selling me to Sirius?"

Severus scoffed. "Don't be stupid. If I were to sell you, I'd need your papers. You're free. I've arranged for your tail to be removed and your ears transformed to human ears by the skilled wizards here. When you leave here, you'll be fully human by legal standards and, if you regularly take a potion I've developed, no one will ever be able to tell otherwise. Your new records list you as a Squib. After your operation, a Squib will come to collect you and help you integrate into your new life. I've set up an account with enough Muggle and Wizard money to last you for five years. In that time, you should have found a job and settled comfortably into society as a human." He wished he could give enough to set Harry up for life, but he didn't have the funds. He'd had to mortgage his home just to collect an amount sufficient to last five years.

Harry just stood there, staring, his eyes large and round.

The longer he stayed, the more he'd let his emotions get the better of him and stand in his way. Firming up his resolve, Severus took one last look at Harry and said, "Goodbye, Harry." Before he or Harry could stop the process, he left and Flooed to the Headmaster's office.

"Is he free?" Albus asked solemnly.

Severus nodded. "Soon he'll be human. I'm ready to sign."

Albus silently pushed across the desk the papers that would separate Severus from Harry legally. Severus signed them with a flourish of his quill. It wasn't as hard as he’d thought it would be. He simply focused on how happy Harry would be as a human and, even though the black pit inside of him didn't dissipate, it didn't hurt as much as it had at the hospital.

As he watched Severus, Albus said, "While coneys are mature for their ages, Harry has lived his entire life in slavery. I feel-"

Severus waved away Albus's concerns. "If he has any intelligence at all, he'll be fine. I've been careful to organise everything so that he'll have a decent life as long as he tries." More than a decent life. With Harry's intelligence and the care Severus had put into the planning, he should have a wonderful life.

"You've taken care of most of his physical needs," agreed Albus, "but surely you must know how attached he is to you."

Severus scoffed. He'd once been fooled as well, but now he knew the truth. "He's young and impressionable. He became attached to me solely because I'm his owner and I gave him affection. His feelings of affection would surely shift in time, if they haven't already, yet he would feel obligated to remain with me. I don't want that to happen."

"While that may be true," said Albus, "there is no reason that this break must happen now, while he is in the greatest transition of his life."

"If I had insisted on keeping Harry with me, setting him free would've just been a formality and nothing would've changed. This way, he will truly be free."  
Albus's piercing blue eyes searched Severus. "Will he?"

"Of course," answered Severus confidently. "I know what's best for him. This is what he needs. When I told you of my plan, you were quite enthused. Don't tell me you've changed your mind." Not that it mattered to Severus anyway; Harry had been his to do with as he pleased, and he knew that Harry wanted to be free, even if the coney had never admitted to such feelings out loud.

"While I applaud your decision to free him, and I know of his longing to be human, I had assumed that you would remain with him until he established himself," responded Albus. "Severus, just be sure that this is for his benefit."

"I'm sure." Severus left the Headmaster's office and returned home. Without Harry taking up space any longer, Severus moved his desk back to its original location. As he reorganised his shelves, he spotted a bit of green near the back of a drawer. Reaching in, he found the remains of the jumper Harry had knitted him for Christmas. He'd thought he'd left it at Hogwarts, but he must've accidentally packed it. Turning it over in his hands, he knew he should destroy it, but couldn't put his heart into the spell.

Although he'd done his best to pack up everything so that there'd be no trace of Harry anywhere in the house when he returned, Harry's presence still lingered. He couldn't brew, he couldn't cook, he couldn't even read in the library without thinking of Harry. He'd got rid of his old bed and purchased a new one, but even with the bright new sheets fresh upon the mattress, it still smelled like Harry.

When it was time to go to bed, Champignon curled up on Harry's side of the mattress, giving Severus a dark look as he wrapped his long tail around himself. Glaring back at the cat, Severus said, "You know it's exactly what he wanted."

Champignon blinked and looked the other way.

~

A week later, Severus returned home from a visit to Diagon Alley only to find Sirius and Harry sitting by the road just outside the wards of his house. Sirius stood and marched over to Severus.

"I don't know what kind of shit you're trying to pull," Sirius spat, drawing himself up to his full height. "But if you _ever_ try something like that again, I will kick your fucking arse! And don't think I won't be able to do it either. I may not have magic, but I'll put you in your place."

What in the bloody hell was Sirius doing with Harry? Harry was supposed to be with Squibs, not running around with this arrogant whore. Accusingly, Severus asked, "What are you doing with Harry?"

"Saving him from being mutilated, that's what I'm doing!" Sirius's lips twisted into a sneer. "You bloody humans and your arrogance. Who are you to decide that you want to take his ears and tail just because they don't conform to _your_ standards?"

Severus shot a glance toward Harry only to realise that his ears were draped flaccidly behind his head. He'd not had the operation. All his work and planning had been for naught. Turning back to Sirius, Severus said, "You had no right to-"

"No!" Sirius took a menacing step forward and Severus whipped out his wand. "You had no right! Carving him up like a piece of meat is no way to treat a kit, even if he was _legally_ -" Sirius rolled his eyes. "-your property."

"He wanted-!"

"You fool! If he wanted it, he wouldn't have sent an owl straight to me to come rescue him! You stupid, arrogant arsehole-" Sirius took another step forward and Severus moved into attack position. Harry flew in between them.

Grabbing Sirius's arms, Harry pleaded, "Please don't fight!"

Lowering his wand, Severus said, "I will only ask you this one more time: What are you doing on my property with Harry? If you think that I will let you take him-"

"I'm helping him get back to you!" Sirius shouted. "Although Merlin knows why, since you don't deserve him. For some mad reason, he's in love with you. Soon, he'll realise what a worthless piece of shit you are, but for now, he's heartbroken at the thought of being apart from you. Mark my words," Sirius jabbed a finger towards Severus's chest. "Hurt him again, and you'll suffer."

His anger thick, but unwilling to do anything with Harry between them, Severus could only order, "Get off my property."

In a huff, Sirius turned his attention to Harry. Giving him a kiss and a hug, he softly said, "If this arsehole causes you any more pain, I'll take care of him for you. Be sure to send me an owl if you need a place to stay. I'll be back in three days to check on you." Shooting Severus one final glare, Sirius marched over to his bike, hopped on it, and roared away.

Flabbergasted, staring at Harry in disbelief, Severus could only say, "You didn't get your ears and tail removed."

Harry slowly shook his head.

Frustration welling up, Severus snarled, "You stupid kit! Everyone will know you're a coney. You'll face constant harassment!"

His eyes steady, Harry said, "I don't care. I want to be myself."

Not understanding the reason for the change, Severus said, "You wanted to be human."

"I did," agreed Harry. "But when I realised that I could change, I also realised that I didn't want to change. I don't want to have to be human to be a person. I'd rather be a coney and a person. I don't see why I have to change to be accepted. Why can't the humans learn to accept me as a person instead?"

Severus sighed. "Even if you wish to be treated like a person, you are a coney and will always be seen as such as long as you have your ears and tail. And now, since you refused the operation, we can't go back to the way things were before. When I freed you, your name appeared in the registry at the Ministry under 'Freed Coneys'. We can't go back to Hogwarts and-"

"I know," said Harry calmly. "I don't want things to be the same. I mean, I'd like to go back to Hogwarts, but I don't want to do that unless I can be myself. I know you don't want me if I'm human, but-"

"Whatever makes you think that?" Severus asked hoarsely.

Harry frowned. "You left me because I was going to be turned into a human."

Severus pushed back hair from his eyes. "I left you because you are young and I know your feelings will change with time and circumstance. I wanted you to be free to choose what you wanted without any sense of duty holding you back."

"I don't know if my feelings will change, maybe they will later," acknowledged Harry. "But they haven't changed now. I know how I feel."

"You are far too young-"

Harry scoffed. "If I'm too young to know what I want and what's best for me, then I'm also too young to live on my own, aren't I?"

For a moment, Severus could only stare at him. Finally, he had to acknowledge he'd been bested. "I suppose you may be old enough to make up your own mind."

Smiling, Harry stepped closer. "I don't want to be your slave. I've never wanted that. I just wanted you, and I figured acting like a slave would make you want me."

"You've always hated acting like a house-elf?" It was still hard for Severus to wrap his head around it.

"Well, I hate cleaning." Harry gave Severus a small, apologetic smile. "And you're much better at it anyway. But I don't mind cooking, especially because you're _terrible_ at it."

Severus sniffed. "I'm not a bad cook. I simply couldn't make anything decent for you while you were ill."

Giving him a challenging look, Harry said, "Then you want to cook?"

Grudgingly, Severus admitted, "No, you've proven yourself quite skilled at it."

Striding past Severus, Harry walked into their house. "I'm still going to apply for my old position at Hogwarts, but whether I get it or not, Sirius wants to hire me to help him with a coney rights organisation. Hermione and I have been talking about helping coneys for some time, and Sirius has the money but not the know-how."

Following close behind, Severus asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" 

His brow furrowing, Harry sat down on the sofa. Champignon, in a rare display of athleticism, jumped up into his lap, and gave the low guttural noise that was his attempt at purring. "I wasn't sure how you'd take it. I mean, I knew you were different from most humans when you transfigured that sofa for me, but-"

"Transfigured the sofa?" asked Severus as he sat beside Harry, unable to recall.

"On my first night with you," said Harry, snuggling against Severus, his ears pricking. "All the other humans either tried to touch me as soon as they brought me home, or they'd have me do chores, then go to their bed. You not only ate dinner with me, but also gave me my very own bed. I was going to sleep with you - if you wanted - because everyone told me that one day I'd end up in the brothels or with a wizard who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. You were better than most. I mean, I didn't _want_ to have sex with you, but I figured if I let you sleep with me, you'd take care of me. At least for a little while."

Stroking Harry's steadily rising ears, Severus asked, "And that bed made you want it?"

"Well," said Harry, setting Champignon to the side and crawling into Severus's lap. "Not at that moment. But it was the start. You also weren't picky about how I did my chores and you let me do whatever I wanted when I was finished, as long as I didn't bother you. You also made me that step stool."

Severus had to think back to it; it had seemed like nothing at the time. "I couldn't have you hurt yourself when climbing up to put things away on high shelves."

"When I lived with the family, they never gave me anything. Not once," Harry said shaking his head. "If I fell, I just had to be careful not to fall and break something of theirs. They didn't care when I fell and hurt my arm at all, just that I'd broken a dish. All my other owners always hurt me when I made mistakes. You yell, which I don't like," Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust. "But you've only hurt me a few times."

Even the knowledge that he'd hurt Harry 'a few times' was enough to make Severus fervently wish he'd never hurt him at all.

"I've noticed," continued Harry as he met Severus's eyes with his calm ones, "that whenever you were really mad at me, it was always because you were concerned for me. For a long time, I thought you were only concerned about your money, because you brought that up a lot. But you could've sold me to Sirius, and you didn't." 

Severus snorted. "And let that bastard introduce you to a life of brown-nosing wizards?" Even though he feared the answer, he knew he had to ask, "Don't you want to stay with Sirius? You'd sleep with him, wouldn't you?"

Blinking rapidly, Harry said nothing for a moment. Then, in a hesitant voice, he said, "He is one of the few people that I’d consider having sex with."

"Few?" asked Severus, wanting to know everything, even though it hurt to have confirmation that he wasn't the only individual Harry'd ever considered for a sexual partner. At the same time, he consoled himself with the knowledge that it would be silly to think otherwise; after all, there were plenty of individuals he found sexually attractive besides Harry.

Harry nodded, his hesitation slipping away. "Yes, you, Sirius, and Charlie Weasley."

"Charlie Weasley?" Severus asked, an eyebrow rising up to his fringe. He resolved to never let Harry go near the Weasley house when the second eldest son was at home.

Grinning, Harry said, "Cedric Diggory is pretty cute too. And, if Draco wasn't such an arrogant prat-"

"I've heard enough." Taking Harry to Hogwarts had been a more dangerous decision than he'd known.

His grin fading and eyes solemn, Harry clutched Severus's right hand in his own. "Even though Sirius is really handsome, I've never wanted him. Just you. He's nice to me and I know I'd be happy living with him, but I'm not in love with him. If I didn't have you, then I'd probably sleep with him, but I'd rather be with you than with him."

It made no sense. Sirius was wealthy, handsome, and (Severus had to admit to himself), much kinder to Harry. "Why?" asked Severus, thoroughly flummoxed.

His eyebrows arching in surprise, Harry said, "You could've sold me to Sirius and regained all your money, but you didn't; instead you made a plan to turn me into a human because you thought that's what I wanted. But even before then I loved you. Even before Hogwarts."

At Severus's look of astonishment, he explained, "You taught me how to read. You threatened to cut off the hand of the man who pulled my tail in Diagon Alley. You didn't get angry when I mussed up your library, even though I know how much you love your books and order." Capturing Severus's other hand as well, he put them both on his bum. "Most of all, you never once tried to have sex with me. For so long, I was convinced you weren't interested, but then I heard you tell Lucius it was because you refused to force me, and I knew that I would die unless I had you."

His intense green eyes meeting Severus's, Harry whispered, "My feelings haven't changed since then. You've always been my wizard. Even when I'm angry at you, I still want to be with you. When I said that I hated being your slave, it wasn't because I hated you. I've just always wanted to be your partner, so there was never any possibility that you could ever get rid of me, so that you would be mine as completely as I am yours."

Even at that moment, with his heart feeling as though it would burst, and his entire body wanting to fly, Severus couldn't help but tease, "Even if you are my partner now, I can still get rid of you."

"Nope!" Harry answered cheekily, looking entirely too pleased with himself. "I'm staying with you whether you like it or not." With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he added, "And since I'm free, I can do all the things that you humans get to do, like threaten to chop off the hand of anyone who tries to touch you inappropriately."

Severus had to choke back laughter at the idea of anyone trying to touch _him_ inappropriately. For all of his wisdom, Harry still carried a lot of silly notions. If Harry thought he was desirable as a mate, he would cultivate that belief for as long as he could get away with it.

His fingers moving up to undo Harry's buttons, he asked, "Do you _want_ to end up in Azkaban?"

"I won't let anyone harm you," promised Harry, his eyes fierce. "But I'll be careful. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Severus leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. He was all too happy to make Harry's wish come true.

 

 

That's the end of A Bunny Tale!


End file.
